Aura and Compulsion
by TymLord
Summary: When a kid goes to sky high with his twin and enemies become more than friends. He won't use his powers, and his twin only gets on his nerves. What will the school year hold?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this used to be 'Dark Magic', but you have to think that that needed a re-write, badly. That is what this is, with a new title that actually accentuates the story. Anyway, the first few chapters will stay the same, then it'll start to change.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Waiting

'Great as if regular school wasn't bad enough... Now I have to go to this school for freaks... Well, if it is a school for freaks then I'll fit right in...' thought Damian as he and his twin brother Draven waited for the bus to the freak school.

"You always look so grumpy Damian. Cheer up, it's a new school and maybe we'll both find someone. You and I both know how much we want that." said Draven trying to cheer up his brother.

Instead of responding Damian just pulled out his ever infamous journal. Draven sees this and just looks in envy at the stupid little book. He and Damian used to have a very close relationship, having powwows in their room at like 2 in the morning, and he used to always confide in him, now he doesn't even get a second glance.

* * *

Draven looked warily and with concern at his younger twin brother. It had been a while since he has gotten a good look at his twin; ever since they had gotten seperate rooms all Damian does is go to his room and lock himself in. Damian was currently wearing tight black jeans, a tight crimson My Chemical Romance- Helena shirt, and his favorite black hightop Airwalks that he let his old friends color all over with sharpies, and let's not forget his favorite white hoodie with the green hood, and says 'Ecology'. His skin had become pale from staying locked in his room all the time, and his normally dark hair that had a nice brown sheen to it looked black as midnight, and his bangs hung just below his chin and the rest to the small of his back, and the brown eyes that used to show so much emotion were now clouded and dark.

'I hope nothing happens to get him crazed again, last time that happened it wasn't pretty. We were at the mall; I can drive but he can't yet, so I had to drive him; he was actually in a good mood that day and wanted to buy some new clothes. We were waiting in the checkout line at Hot Topic, when the jackass jocks from school came in; not the typical football players but an amalgom of sports, the tennis captain, the football linebacker and quarterback, finally a few soccer players; trying to act cool. But when they saw us the tennis team captain, Aaron Lucas, got that look in his eye, the same he always gets when he sees Damian. It's all because he turned him down, but only from a bet from the other ignorant assholes in their group, the bet was that Aaron would ask Damian out, but he turned him down cause my brother definately isn't into asshole with their heads so far up their asses that they can't see light anymore.

'Anyway, he came over and started harrasing Damian, and I kind of get protective over my little brother; we may be twins but he's still younger. But he was really getting angry and before I could punch Aaron in the face, a strange white glow with a black outline was surrounding him. I also noticed that the same glow was coming from Damian's hands, then I saw that Aaron was suddenly thrown all the way across the room. I reached out to grab him before he hit the wall; I may hate him but that doesn't mean he needs to be hurt that badly; another glow surrounded him but this time coming from my hands, it was black with a white outline. He stopped just before he hit the wall, and I panicked and because of it the glow disappeared, and it seemed that the same thing happened to Damian. We ran out of the mall and I ran every redlight and stopsign on the way home. The next day we got a letter from a school by the name of Sky high.'

* * *

Damian had stopped writing and was just staring at his brother, who was just staring at him. Draven wearing his favorite baggy, almost bellbottom, jeans and his favorite black 30 Seconds to Mars shirt. With the same features as Damian except his eyes were full of emotion, he had a nice dark tan, and his hair was dark as well, but with a light brown sheen. But like always was his attitude, Damian just shrugged it off and went back to writing in his journal.

*Monday August 3, 2009- 7:15 a.m.  
-Well today is the day that me and Draven start school, or were supposed to. Now we have to got to school for freaks w/ powers. Sky High. Great and very original name don't you think.  
-It all happened like this, we were at the mall, waiting in line at Hot Topic when the school jocks/ bastards come in and Aaron Lucas. The schools tennis captain, comes up and starts harassing me calling me a gay and a fag and all that, all I wanted to do was just punch him.  
-I'm sorry I've written this story so many times in you that I don't really think I should write it again so I won't. Because I'm just wasting paper by doing that, instead I'm going to refer back to the page it is explained best; pg. 47, Saturday July 23,2009- 1:46 p.m. tangent (dash) #4.  
-Well the bus is here so I have to go, I'll write more when I get the chance to at "school" (note the sarcasm). Anyway, bye. 7:45 a.m.*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Bus

*7:50 a.m.  
-Nothing for now. Draven chose to sit in the front of the bus while I am currently sitting in the back, as far away from him as possible for now.  
-The driver introduced himself as Ron, and when I sat down he warned me that I was sitting in some guy named Warren's seat, who ever the hell he is, frankly I don't give a damn,which is why I'm still sitting here.  
-Anyway. Something is compelling me to write more about that Saturday. Sorry. Anyway Aaron was calling me a fag and gay, when it was actually he that asked me; I was just sitting at my lunch table minding my own buisness before Calculus then Wind Symphony, all I wanted to do was punch him, but before I had a chance to I somehow threw him across the room with some kind of weird aura thing. It was white with a black outline and before he hit the wall Draven stopped him with the same thing except his was black with a white outline. It was weird, after that we just high-tailed it from the mall and toward home, running several red lights and stop signs. Well that was a long story short, now I promise that I will write no more about that incident ever.  
-Anyway I have never told you about what classes that I was taking. Ever. Well my school had 5 blocks and this was my schedule: 1st block- CP Chemistry, 2nd- CP English 3, 3rd- CP US History, 4th- Calculus, then finally 5th- Wind Symphony. By far 5th is my favorite class and the only one that I care about really.... Yea, yea... I know what your thinking with all the CP classes and I'm only a Sophmore... I may only be a Sophmore... but I'm smart, true I could skip a grade if I wished, but I'm not going to.  
-Well that's the way my classes USED TO BE. Now it's an all new school year. I'm a Junior now and I have no fucking idea at how this year is going to turn out.  
-Hold on, some dick is just standing in the aisle and just staring at me, it may be that Warren guy that Ron said I stole his seat. Be back after this little interruption. 8:17 a.m*

"Can I help you in any way shape or form. Or are you just going to stand there stare... no glaring at me all morning," (collective gasp from the whole bus, which Damian hadn't noticed filled up.) "Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to say something?" Damian said with a heavily laced amount of sarcasm. But couldn't help the feeling that he looked somewhat familiar.

Turns out the guy 'Warren' didn't do anything, just went and sat next to another guy that could pass for a Captain America fan boy reject. Once again Damian just shrugged the occurence off and pulled 'The Historian' by Elizabeth Kostova out of his messenger bag and started reading.

* * *

The whole bus just kind of sat there and stared at Damian as he read because he had just told off 'The' Warren Peace. Without even so much as blinking, most were surprised that Warren just went and sat next to Will. Since Layla was sick no one else was sitting there.

Soon all the other 'students' were on the bus and they were on their way to school. None of the stares stopped even after the bus was hurtling through the air after just sucessfully driving off an unfinished bridge. Especially the stares coming from Warren Peace. Damian knew that they were all staring, but chose not to acknowlege them, he thought it better to just play the oblivious idiot that doesn't know what in gods name he's doing and just stay silent. But then again, he does tend to block things out when he's reading, including driving off the bridge. They were at the school in no time and Damian was slightly agrivated cause he had to stop reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Powers and Schedules

Damian and Draven had finally made it to the school. But instead of marveling at the exterior like everyone else, Damian was back to reading his book and Draven was just staring incredulously at his younger brother. Draven couldn't stop staring after what had just happened on the bus, cause he had heard all the silent hispers of what happened all the way to the school. Apparently Warren Peace, the guy in which Damian stole his seat, was the school badass and was bestfriends with Will Stronghold, who Draven was assuming was the Captain America reject. Anyway, all the freshman were herded into the gym, while a white comet thing came flying out of the front doors and landed in front of Damian and Draven.

"Ah, you two must be the Vasile twins. I am Principal Powers, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

"The pleasures all yours," interrupted Damian with much sarcasm and in a very rude manner.

"Since you have missed out on two years of training, I'll have to see your powers and place you as I see fit," Principal Powers stated in a very agrivated tone. "Follow me."

So Damian and Draven followed a very pissed Pricipal Powers to her office, and she actually walked instead of turning into that weird comet thing.

* * *

In Principal Powers office.

"Okay, one of you explain your powers to me in as much detail as possible," Principal Powers said motioning toward Damian and Draven.

"We have only used our powers once," started Draven. With that he started in a whole practical tyraid of an explanation, including the opposite coloring and the whole, and only, time they had used their powers, the mall.

"Hmm, interesting. Of course both of you will need tutors, since you just now got your powers and missed out on 2 years of education. Now each of you will tell me what classes you took your last year of regular high school," Principal Powers explained, "Damian, why don't you start first."

"Fine. Last year I took CP Chemistry, CP English 3, CP US History, Calculus, and Wind Symphony," Damian said in a very smug tone, "Happy?"

"No, and you Draven?" Principal Powers replied getting more pissed.

"Umm.... I took Biology, CP US History, Geometry, English 2, French 1 and 2," Draven said rattling off regular Sophmore classes.

"Intresting. Damian you seem to have very advanced classes, and Draven you're just where you need to be with your classes. Anyway, now that your old classes are in the system you can go see the counselor for your schedules. I will assign your tutors to you now. Damian, considering your little spectacle on the bus, which is now the talk of the school, your tutor will be Warren Peace, Draven your tutor will be Will Stronghold since he is friends with Warren it should all work out from there. They should be in at least one of your classes throughout the day."

With that Damian and Draven left Principal Powers office to go get their schedules, and find their first class.

* * *

"You know, you don't have to do that." Draven stated, while they waited for the printer to print their schedules.

"Do what, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Damian replied sardonically.

"Fine, whatever, do what you want, I don't even care anymore. You've broken me, I will no longer help you with anything... No I can't do that, you're still my brother and, I'd feel that I'd be abandoning you, and I just can't do that. You may not want to admit to me about allt he stuff that you are doing, but could you please not be so bad, about any of it. Please, for me, your only twin." Draven confessed while Damian just gaped at him about what he had just said.

"Ok, I will. Sorry." Damian apologized. 'At least not very much around you that's for damn sure.' He thought with a slight mix of pleasure and guilt.

"Thank you, and have fun in class; and please don't get into too much trouble. Bye" Draven said, waving bye to his twin.

* * *

Damian's Schedule:  
1st- Hero History  
2nd- AP English 4  
3rd- Music Lessons: Woodwinds  
~Lunch~  
4th- AP Mad Science  
5th- AP Calculus  
6th- Gym

Draven's Schedule:  
1st- Mad Science  
2nd- French 3  
3rd- Hero History  
~Lunch~  
4th- Algebra 1  
5th- English 3  
6th- Gym

~All Juniors have Gym 6th period~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Classes

*9:30 a.m.  
-In my first class, Hero History. Yawn. That Warren guy is in this class and I have to sit by him, joy. (rolls eyes) And yes I'm sitting next to him writing in you, he is still staring at me, god I wish he would stop. It's fucking irritating, the only reason that he's my tutor is cause the bitch of a principal hates me, and, is, of course, a bitch.  
-Damn he's trying to read over my shoulder, write later. 9:45 a.m.*

"You know, you really should be paying attention; there's a test at the end of the week, and since I'm now your tutor I'm going to make sure that you get all of your work done. Also that you don't steal my seat again," scolded Warren with a bit of a, unnerving, playful gleam in his eye.

"I really don't give a damn, so why don't you just leave me the hell alone, and I'll sit in any seat that I want to, you stupid clit." Damian replied in an irritated tone.

"Mr. Vasile since you seem so keen as to not pay attention and disrupt my class with you crude language, I see it fit that you are sent to isolation until 6th period, so that maybe Coach Boomer can yell some sense into you," the Hero History teacher said in a tone that would make even the most hard-assed people shit their pants. Save for maybe Damian and Warren.

But as it turns out since it appeared obvious to the teacher that Damian would not shit his pants anytime soon, he didn't send him away. Instead he just gave him and Warren detention after school.

* * *

'Damn. This is turning out to be an even worse day than I thought, and the worst of it hasn't even come yet, gym and detention. At least I have Music Lessons to look forward to, unfortunately I still have AP English 4 before that. Joy.' Damian thought on the way to his next class.

* * *

*10:37 a.m.  
-God. I have to read like a million books to catch up in this class, luckily I've already read over half of them, and I'm currently reading three of them. 'The Historian' by Elizabeth Kostova, 'Chinese Cinderella' by Adeline Yen Mah, and 'A Man Named Dave' by Dave Pelzer. Mostly what's on the list is stuff about learning important life lessons with a good story to back it up, most are really obscure books that are hardly read by the general public, thus the reason why I have already read over half.  
-No Warren in this class, thank every spiritual god in existence. I really don't think that I could spend another class having to deal with him, he irritates me the same way Aaron does, which is by a long stretch not a good thing. Then I have to spend detention with him and any other rabble rousers that decided to make trouble on the first day, not likely.  
-Well that's all for now. Finally I was able to finish one entry without an interruption or someone trying to read over my shoulder. Anyway, bye for now, and as much as I'd hate to admit it. Warren was right; I really do need to pay attention. 10:42 a.m.*

* * *

'Finally, it's time for my music class. It's the only class that I really wanted.' thought Damian on his way to the Music room, but soon realized that he didn't know where the hell it was, 'Fuck. I don't know where the hell it is.'

A voice soon snapped Damian out of his thoughts, it was Draven.

"Damian!!!" Draven shouted slinging his arms over his brothers shoulders, "So how's my little brother enjoying the first day of school. Well have you kissed Warren yet?" With that everyone that was within listening distance turned to stare.

"What the HELL are you talking about Draven, you stupid clit," Damian replied blistering with rage at such an accusation.

"I saw your smirk on the bus this morning, you only do that when you find something or someone... intriguing. Or you found pissing off the school badass very amusing."

"Well you got that part right, the pissing off the school 'bitch' part. Considering he didn't do next to shit I don't really see how he's a badass. Now if you'll excuse me you're dragging me to your Hero History class, While I still have to find the Music room, wherever it is."

"Well, why don't you ask Maya, she's been walking behind us the whole time. Probably wondering if it really is us and not some other dysfunctional twins."

"We are not dysfunctional," Damian said getting his brothers arm off his shoulders, "You're just too spirited for your own good." He finished turning around, heading towards where he thought the Music room was, and seeing Maya in the hall, but not stopping to talk, or even acknowledge that she was there.

* * *

Seeing that Damian wasn't even going to acknowledge her and hearing that he was also going to Music Lessons, she just decided to walk in front of him and show him the way to the room. She figured just because he was being hostile towards her, didn't mean that she had to be the same way to him.

'He may not want to talk to me right now, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he doesn't want to talk to me period. Despite me disappearing back in the middle of our freshman year.' Maya thought sadly about Damian. 'Damn. There goes the minute bell, we're going to be late and Mr. Echoes is not going to be happy; in fact he's hardly happy about anything.'

So Maya just started to walk faster even though they were only a mere few yards away from the music room's double doors. Which were standing wide open and a Bassoon was playing in the background, in fact the song that the bassoonist was playing was Pachebel's 'Canon in D'.

* * *

"Ah, you must be Damian Vasile," Mr. Echoes said cheerily, and oddly out of character, when Maya entered with Damian a few steps behind. "I see you've already met or resident sax guru, Maya."

"We've had a prior relationship, from before," Damian replied in his usual sarcastic and snarky tone.

Hearing Damian's tone, Maya practically feel on her face walking to her seat. With a stunned expression on her face, gaping at how much Damian had changed in only about a year and a half.

"Are you all right Ms. Reid?" Mr. Echoes asked seeing Maya fall over herself.

Maya didn't reply, just hung her hed in shame and continued on to her seat. Taking out her Alto, and the schools Saprillo, Soprano, Tenor, and Bari saxophones. Along with at least 3 binders full of music, probably one for each instrument key; Eb and Bb. Damian could guess that two were for the different keys and that the last one was probably sax quartet, trio, and duet pieces.

"Anyway, what instrument do you play Mr. Vasile?" Mr. Echoes asked referring back to Damian.

"I play the Bb Clarinet, Alto Saxophone, and standard concert Flute; but I am best at the Bb Clarinet. Seeing as I have a Buffet R13 in my case," Damian replied blandly.

"That's perfect. You are the first clarinetist that's been in the school for at least three years. Anyway, in this class you shall be learning every aspect and type of your instrument, thus the reason Ms. Reid has almost every type of saxophone. You, I'll have working and learning the Eb and A Clarinets for now. Then I'll move you up to Bass and Alto Bass Clarinets, depending on your improvement and the techniques you'll use when playing the Eb and A. Well I'll leave you to warm up and tune, then I'll bring some solo pieces for you to sight read, just so I can estimate your current level of experience on your instrument. Oh, and beware of Ms. Reid, she'll change your tempo on you if you're not paying attention; she's practically a human metronome. Your powers don't have to do anything with sound do they?"

"No, at least not that I'm aware of."

"Good, otherwise I'd have to kick you out, cause anyone's allowed in this class except when their powers involve sound, they're the only exception."

* * *

With that Mr. Echoes left Damian to go find a seat and to get the school Eb and A clarinets. Damian went and sat a couple of seats from Maya, but he had to pass behind her and he saw that she was currently working on the Baritone Saxophone part for a sax quartet arrangement of 'Libertango', composed by Astor Piazzolla.

'Wow, she's gotten a hell of alot better than the last time I saw her...' Damian thought, but suddenly found himself backing up and repeating everything including his thoughts. 'Woah de ja vu.'

So he just went continued on to his seat, but he couldn't ignore the feeling to give Maya a second glance, technically third.

* * *

"You're late Mr. Peace," Mr. Echoes said, walking out of the instrument room carrying two cases and seeing Warren walking into the room, then taking them into his office.

"Sorry, I got held up in Mad Science, my lab partner decided to mix a base with an acid," Warren replied despondently. "Plus, when have I ever been on time to any class."

"True, but that still doesn't excuse you for being late," replied in a very casual way. Watching Warren walk to his seat across the room and across from Damian and Maya.

* * *

'What the hell is he doing in here. Damn it. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to worry about him the rest of that day, except for Gym and Detention. Oh yea, I forgot to tell Draven about that. Oh, well. I'll tell him in Gym.' Damian thought with a slightly horrified and contemplative look on his face.

"That's a pretty ugly face Vasile, I'm pretty sure that you're starting to slightly creep Maya out. But I'm sure that you could creep a creeper, in the dead of night, out," Warren said in a very snarky tone. Walking over and sitting inbetween Damian and Maya.

But before Damian could respond Maya defended him. "Piss off Peace, you just have to flirt with everyone don't you," Maya said, clearly trying to push him away from the vicinity. "So why don't you just go play your Flute and keep your dick in your pants."

'Hehe. Flute, really. Him of all people.' Damian was trying his hardest to keep from laughing, but was too weak and let out a little giggle.

"Strong words coming from a horn-dog of a girl, especially for me, eh Maya?" Warren replied grinning like an idiot, and certainly not letting that small giggle of Damian's go unnoticed. "You know you want me, but you can't have me cause you know of my preference."

"Yeah, yeah we get it, everyone in the whole damn school knows that your gay, get the hell over it. Also, you know that I've never wanted you, you bastard, and I never will. I'm not sure about Damian though, he's a bit of a mystery to me right now."

"That he is." Warren replied studying Damian who was giving a death glare to him in return.

"You know it's really amazing how people can just talk about you when you're in the room and can hear everything that they're saying, isn't that the best," Damian interrupted sarcastically.

"Well, I'd love to keep talking to you two, but I actually feel like practicing today," Warren said getting up and walking away. But not before winking at Damian.

* * *

'Damn. This school just got a hell of alot harder to bear. I think I may kill myself now. Naw. Maybe later, when I'm at home.' Damian thought getting out his notebook.

*11:43 a.m.  
-Damn. Class is almost over and I have not gotten jack shit done, wonder if Echoes will let me come in here for detention, cause I don't think that I could spend a whole detention with Warren. I've already had enough of him for the rest of the day, and it's only 3rd period. Damn.  
-I would have liked my music class if not for Warren, the guy just seems like he's here to ruin my day; and it pisses me off, more specifically he pisses me off. Bastard.  
-Got to go. Maya's trying to get my attention, and she's trying to read what I'm writing, god, too bad that I decided to never use my powers. I wonder what they'll do to me since I'm not going to use them, oh well, tell more about this later. Right now I have to deal with Maya. Later.  
11:52 a.m.*

"Can I help you Maya?" Damian asked slightly annoyed. Okay, really annoyed.

Maya just stared at him, then opened her mouth to talk, but the bell rang instead. "Nevermind, tell you later, and stay away from Warren, he's bad news."

'I just knew I was going to get a few enemies today,' Damain thought melodramatically getting up for lunch. 'I think I'll get my hair cut later. Wow. That was random.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Lunch

'Ok, get in, grab and apple and a bottle of water, get out... no unessecary lollygagging... god this school is making me paranoid... How else would I be able to use the word "lollygagging"...' Damian thought sadly walking, as slow as a turtle in mud, to lunch, just to try and avoid Warren, Draven, and Maya.

That's precisely what Damian did too. As soon as he entered the cafeteria he went through the line, grabbed an apple, some water, and walked out. Found some stairs and went up to the roof, without even running into any teachers that may have been patrolling the halls at any time right then.

'Why would they keep the roof door unlocked?' Where he proceeded to pull out his notebook yet again. Along with his crumpled pack of clove cigarettes, and his fav black lighter, lighting one and taking a deep drag.

*12:15 p.m.  
-I can't believe they give us a whole hour for lunch, unfortunately we are stuck with the school lunch, unless we bring our own. I'm wwwaaayyy too lazy to make my own lunch almost everyday, the only reason for this is because the school is kinda floating. I'm guessing, hundreds or thousands of feet in the air, which automatically translates into no going off campus for lunch, period end of story. School lunch or bring your own, and all school lunches are shit, thus the reason I only got an apple and a bottle of water. (takes bite out of apple) Yumm. The lunches may be shit, but the fruit is delicious. (drinks some water) ICK. The only thing about all bottled waters, they all taste like chlorine.  
-Sorry I forgot, I was going to talk to you about my powers. Well I decided this morning, about 2nd period that I wasn't going to use them. Yea. I still wasn't paying attention. Anyway. I'm not going to use them, maybe then they'll send me back to regular school, and if that doesn't work, then 'fuck a moose'. Because it wouldn't have been worth the effort, this only going to be a test to see what they will do, but considering the principal is a bitch. I don't expect very much to happen about me not using my powers, joy.  
-Damn. Why does everyone and their mother just decide to bother me when I start going into detail. Well, I'll see how this plays out and be back accordingly. 12:36 p.m.*

* * *

"Ah, there you are Vasile. You know you were quite hard to track down, I saw you leave the cafeteria, but I certainly wasn't expecting you to come all the way up to the roof, that's something I'll have to remember if I ever have to search for you again." Warren stated in a matter-of-fact voice finding Damian sitting on the roof writing in what looked like a notebook to him. "Well the reason I had to look for you is because I need your number, since I have to be your tutor; rather reluctantly of course; but getting better by the moment. Don't you think?"

"Umm, sorry but I don't give my number to assholes that look like they need to see a phsychiatrist (A/N: OMG!?!?! I actually spelled that right... I think... Sorry...) about all their little problems." Damian replied with a rather pissy and snarky tone mixed all together. "Besides, I won't even be using my powers... ever."

"Really now. Well then, I'll need to force you to give me your number and use your powers all at once. Well how 'bout it?" Warren asked, making fire snake up both his arms. "Well? I'm wating for an answer Vasile. And it better be a good one."

"Here's your answer Peace," Damian started, slowly backing up to the edge of the roof that was closest to the edge of the school grounds. "Bite me." With that Damian back flipped off the edge of the building as off the side of the school. Free-falling. The most amazing feeling of his life, until a panel flew from the underside and caught him in mid-descent, and it was not a soft landing at all.

* * *

"That was a reckless thing that you did Mr. Vasile," Principal Powers reprimanded Damian. Having ended up in her office after jumping off the side of the school. Also having to explain to her that he was not going to use his powers... ever.

"Like I give a damn, it was either get roasted by Peace or fall to my death. Clearly I picked the later of the two." Damian replied in his usual snarky tone and manner. "Plus the sensation of free-falling was too good to pass up. I mean, who wouldn't want to jump off just to feel that."

"Well, most of our students aren't stupid enough to simply jump off the side of the grounds, especially all the way from the roof, it was irresponsible. I figured you would know better. Mr. Peace will you please come in here."

'Damn... why does he have to be here... as if this wasn't bad enough...' Damian thought harshly.

"You wanted me Principal Powers?" Warren said walking in to her office.

'Yes, apparently the story you told me of what happened on the roof is very different from Mr. Vasile's version. He says that you tried to 'roast' him. Is this true?"

"Absolutely not. I just came out to the roof looking for him and when he saw me he just jumped off." Warren said trying to defend himself.

"And your version Mr. Vasile," Principal Powers said looking toward Damian.

"Well I went up to the roof to eat my lunch and get away from the crowd of people. Which the door for that really should be locked by the way. Anyway I was just sitting there and this idiot here shows up, asking me for my number, his reason was because you made him my tutor that he needed to have my number, then I told him that I would not be using my powers again or ever. But when I refused he said he that he could force me, so he used his powers and wanted to toast me, so I chose the only way out." Damian explained to Principal Powers. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the bell just signaled the end of lunch, so I'll be going to class now."

Damian got up, grabbed his stuff and left Principal Powers office, soon being followed by Warren.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Passing & Gym

"You have detention the rest of the week!" Principal powers yelled as Damain and Warren left her office. "You better show up, and you will have to use your powers eventually!"

* * *

"Must you follow me around Peace?" Damian said walking toward AP Mad Science and hopefully away from Warren.

Instead of answering him Warren just grabbed his wrist to make him stop walking and look at him.

"What is your problem with me Damian? What the hell did I do to you? If it's something I did then I'm sorry, I just don't want you to be mad at me, or anyone else in the school." Warren said pleading with Damian. By now everyone in the hall was staring at them, because Warren was apologizing for something, they thought that was a miracle in itself.

"I don't have a problem with you personally, just that's Principal Powers assigned you to me. But I guess you could put that in a personal perspective. If you want, but my only personal problem is with Principal Powers..." but before Damian could say more Maya grabbed him by his collar and dragged him away from Warren and the group of spectators.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!?!" Maya screamed dragging Damian all the way to the back room of the band room.

"?Que?" Damian said as smugly as he could, considering the current situation. "No habla ingles."

"Quit doing that you bastard. Damn be serious about this please. You've become very reckless; jumping off the side of the campus, and from the roof; and now squareing off with Warren in the middle of the hall. What is wrong with you?" Maya ranted, verbally castrating Damian.

"God, you worry too much you know that right, Maya," Damian joked, non-chalantly. While moving to sit on one of the many shelves that covered the back room, a huge smile splayed across his lips. "You need to learn to relax."

"You sly bastard, why the hell do you have to mess with me so damn much?"

"Pay back, for leaving me behind, as fresh bait for the upperclassman; and before you give me crap about it building character... It didn't, it was just hell."

"Sorry, wasn't my fault, I really couldn't control it."

"What is your power, the mysterious power that I don't know, and that took you away?" Damian asked.

"You ass, whatever. It's time manipulation, since you were wondering. Now, since I told you mine, you tell me yours."

"Fine, I really don't know what the name of it is, but I'm warning you know that I've only used it once before, at the mall. Let me show you." Damian said, concentrating on using his powers. Soon the already familiar white and black glow surround his hands. "Watch that tuba, over there in the corner." As he said that he gestured toward the tuba at the back of the room. Maya just stood there watching the white and black glow surround the case and lift it a few feet in the air. But Damian was just as surprised as Maya was, so he lost his concentration, making the case fall, tuba fall out and everything else shake. "Shit," Damian muttered under his breath inspecting the damage the fall had done to the tuba. Only to find that half the bell was almost completely bent inward, and that a couple of the valves were completely broken off.

"That is some pretty serious damage. Nice going Damian."

"Shut up. Shit. How am I going to pay for this? My job certainly doesn't pay enough for this. I had to save my paycheck for three years just to get my R13."

"Oh, calm down I'll handle it. Step back, otherwise you'll relive the last 5 minutes." And with that Maya's sapphire blue eyes went topaz and then time around the immediate area of the Tuba started rewinding, everything that Damian had done went in reverse and the tuba was completely repaired.

'Wow, we'll it was nice talking to you but it's kinda bad to miss out on the first day of an AP class. Bye." Damain said grabbing his stuff and walking off toward the roof.

* * *

Damian stayed on the roof for the rest of classes. He completely ditched AP Mad Science and AP Calculus, but now it was time for Gym.  
'Joy, this ought to be good.' Damian thought getting up begrudingly and walking toward the door. "I really need to tell Draven about my detentions, he's going to be mad, then he's going to laugh at me when he finds that I have them with Warren.' Thinking that last little bit made Damian smile a little, he had to make sure that never happened around school other wise people would think he was even crazier; counting the roof stunt along with the bus.

* * *

Damian walked as slow as he possibly could, but it didn't matter becasue he was late to the gym anyway; but no one was doing anything, so it didn't really matter.

"HEY!?!?! You're late!?!?!?! What's your name?!?!?" The teacher yelled in a voice that made all noise in the gym simultaniously stop.

"Damian? Where have you been?" Draven said running down the bleachers with both Maya and Warren following after; along with some others that Damian didn't know, following Warren.

"HEY!?!?!?! Since you four like to disrupt my class the first day, all of you will be the first to play 'Save the Citizen' this year. Peace, Reid, and the Vasiles. Now choose heroes or villians and suit up!?!?!" The teacher said.

"Aww, why the hell do I have to play this damn game," Maya whined as she walked to the girls locker room. "Damn you Coach Boomer!?!" She yelled before running the rest of the way in laughing her head off, because Coach Boomer was about run after her; angry as all hell.

* * *

"What the hell is 'Save the Citizen' anyway?" Damian asked what, he also knew was on Draven's mind, mostly to Warren; since he's the only one there that has actually played the weird game before. "Oh, and before I forget. Draven, I have detention the rest of the week, so please don't wait up."

"Get it for jumping?" Draven said without any noticeable expression other that a regular conversational tone.

"Yep, expect alot of those this year," Damian replied in almost the same way.

Instead of answering Damian's question, Warren just stood there watching the twins just talk in a regular tone when they were about to play 'Save the Citizen'.

* * *

He hadn't even known that Damian had a twin until this period when Draven came in the Gym and he had mistaken him for Damian, that was a total blunder. Warren had seen Draven walk in, but thought he was Damian, so he went up and started asking him about the drawing and if he would actually show up to detention, and ask him to meet him at the Paper Lantern at 8. But when he said that he didn't know anything about what Warren was asking him, and was asking why the hell he would meet him at the Paper Lantern at 8. Also who the hell he was in the first place. It was utterly embassarsing, by anyones standards.

But lucky for him Draven soon figured he thought that he was Damian, and took pity on him. He had only seen this happen twice, and it was that weird day at school; when Aaron tried to ask out Damian; then once again at the mall, same story as school. That specific day was when they had gotten their powers. Another lucky break was when Maya walked in, and instantly distinguished that it was Draven and not Damian; finally resulting in dragging Draven away and giving him a death glare that could kill Satan himself.

* * *

"Well, what is 'Save the Citizen'? Warren? Hello..." Damian said waving his hand in front of Warren's face, trying to snap him out of his self induced stupor. While Draven was just standing there laughing at him, more specifically the faces he was making.

"Nevermind him Damian, Coach Boomer is screaming his head off, we better get out there. He can take care of himself, unlike us new people," Draven said trying to get Damian and him out of there cause to him it was getting extremely awkward. And it was.

Instead of argueing Damian just followed Draven out of the locker room not even changeing, because they do not have gym clothes yet; but they did change their shoes to sneakers and had taken off their jackets. Warren followed like five minutes later, well not as much followed as was dragged out, by Maya, of course.

* * *

"NOW, PICK YOUR TEAMS; HEROES OR VILLIANS!?!?!?!" Coach Boomer screamed when Maya dragged Warren out of the locker room.

"Villian," Maya screamed back at Coach Boomer. "With Draven." Maya said picking the not so obvious twin getting a very wicked grin on her face.

"OK THEN, PEACE, OTHER VASILE; HEROES. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES... GO!?!?!?" Coach Boomer screamed as Maya ran forward as did Warren.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- 'Save the Citizen' & Detention

"YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES... GO!?!?!?" Coach Boomer screamed as Maya ran forward as did Warren. Leaving Damian and Draven in the hypothetical dust.

When Maya and Warren were halfway across the little stadium, Maya rewound time around Warren, sending him back into the locker room, and headed straight for Damian.

'What the hell?' Damian thought, back flipping out of the way of Maya's punch, and landing on his bad ankle, sending a shock of pain through his entire right leg. Nearly making him fall on his ass.

"What's wrong Damian, leg still messed up from falling off the beam?" Maya taunted, which Damian thought was very out of character. "At least you were able to keep up the gymnyst physique, though it hasn't helped your form much." Now he realized why she was acting out of character, she was taunting him to try and distract him, but it wasn't really working.

"Taunting won't help Maya, if you would have stayed to endure hell with me, you would know why. But since you're so inclined to try it, keep trying." Damian responded.

By now Warren had skulked his way back out of the locker room, looking completely dazed. When he saw the fight between Damian and Maya, he got really scared.

"What are you just standing there for Warren? Go do whatever else is needed for this stupid game. Well? What the fuck are you waiting for? GO!?!" Daiman practically shouted at a weirdly frightened Warren. Damian figured it was because either he was bossing him around, or that he shouted it in mid-backflip. He chose the latter of the two.

"Well, aren't you going to stop him, Draven. We kinda have to stop them from winning, hello." Maya said watching Draven stand, and create the strange glow from his hands and entrapping Warren in a virtual cage, from his powers. Too bad it also cut off air from entering the bubble; Warren was suffocating, and he didn't dare use fire so he didn't burn up any needed oxygen. But wait, none of this was even happening.

Damian was blanking out, and no one knew why, he just stopped moving and breathing. Just there doing nothing and staring off into space. Maya, looked very concerned and pushed time forward around Damian to see what would happen. A couple seconds, which would have been like 5 minutes, later, Damian snapped out of it giving a loud gasp.

"What the hell happened to you Damian," Maya asked running up to him, along with Warren, and the look in Warren's eyes said that he had the same question. But what he noticed first was that Draven was not over here, he should have been first over. Where was he?

He looked past Warren and Maya, and just saw Draven standing there, but something was different. his normal brown eyes were a deep crimson, deeper than the shirt Damian was wearing now.

"Draven? Draven!? You better not be fucking with me." Damian warned, getting close to tears, from fear. He didn't want to lose anyone else in his family. That was for damn sure. Especially not his own twin brother, that would be devastating to him.

* * *

The class ended with Draven still in his stupor, and the bitch, Principal Powers, came in and practically dragged Damian to detention with Warren in tow. She didn't even give a damn about what was still happening to Draven. The bitch, what the hell was she thinking? Did she not notice the student in a comatose state, standing the same way all period?

'Damn this bitch, oh well, she did say that I had to use my powers sometime. I guess I'll be using them to break out of detention. It's weird though, Maya's powers sped me through my stupor, but on Draven they had no effect whatsoever, what the hell is he seeing?' Damian thought, finally giving up his futile struggle against Principal Powers, practically dragging him to detention.

* * *

"Damn it! I need to get out of here!" Damian screamed from inside of the detention room, slamming his fists against the door, to absolutely no avail.

"You should just sit down, you're not going to be able to get out." Warren said as though he's tried it about a million times. He has too. He had given up after about the 20th time being in here.

"Fine, I'm tired now anyway. Humph." Damian pouted angrily, while walking to the other side of the room and sat crossed legged, then started to meditate. It was about one of the only few things that calmed him down when he was really pissed, like right now. Though he could feel all of the stares from the other two people in the the room, excluding Warren, because he was used to Damian being extremely weird by now. Though the other two persons were also pissing Damian off as well, so meditating was hardly working, despite the concentration he was putting into it.

"Nice friend you got there Peace. He's a real hard head, just like you. I'm actually really not surprised that you're the one annoying him, he's actually kinda cute." The taller of the two other detainees said in a clear mocking tone.

"Why don't you piss off Lash, why don't you and Mr. Compulsion over there go chase a parked car." Warren very impolitely stated, though he really wasn't trying for polite anyway.

"So I hear you and my cousin here got into a little romance before you got transferred here," Lash said, staring maliciously at Damian, ingoring Warren completely. With a huge grin on his face when he saw the expression on Warren's. The look was absoultely priceless by Lash's standards, it was the perfect mix of horror and shock. Lash wished that he had a camera at that very moment, but sadly he didn't.

"I have absolutely no fucking idea what the hell you're talking about," Damian said, carefully masking his rage. Because he was sure that the idiot, Lash, was talking about Aaron, and that pissed him off to no end. Aaron Lucas pissed Damian off, in the worst kind of way. Whenever Aaron and his friends saw Damian, they just had to harrass him; but when Aaron was alone and saw Damian, all he did was flirt. That was infuriating, the bastard was a fucking schitzo, and couldn't chose to either harrass or flirt with him. The latter of the two always pissed Damian off to the fullest extent, luckly he didn't have to deal that bastard anymore, but apparently he had to deal with his cousin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Everything Staus: Bad & Late for Work

One hour later and they were all finally let out of detention. Principal Powers was the one to open the door, instead of running over and pinning her to the floor and demanding where Draven was, Damian opted for calmly walking over and politely asking, as best he could anyway.

"Excuse me, but what happened to my brother?" Damian asked as politely as he could, considering his mood, but his voice still held a bit of malcontent. But what would you expect, having to sit through a detention with, Warren Peace, Lash, and his cousin. A normal person would kill themselves, most likely by hanging themselves with Lash's arm.

"Hello, Mr. Vasile. You brother has been taken to a hospital for observation, and will remain there for a few weeks. The hospital is specially designed for our students and other superheroes. Oh, and he hasn't woken from his visions yet." Principal Powers said walking away.

Damian normally would have asked where the hospital was, but he was late for work as it was, his shift had started over an hour ago. He was no good at taking care of his brother without having some kind of income, he was just going to have to trust the doctors at this unknown hospital.

* * *

"Damian! Where are you going? To see Draven?" Warren shouted from the detention door, after Damian who was jogging toward the parked buses instead of after Principal Powers, as he thought he would, but didn't. He had stayed at the door for a bit to make sure that Lash and his cousin wouldn't do anything to either him or Damian as they left.

"No. As much as I want to, I'm late for work, and my boss will probably try to castrate me. Literally. Kuso, Kuso, Kuso!" Damian replied, cursing in a fluent stream of Japanese, hearing Warren catch up to him on the way through the hall.

"It's ok, I'm late for work too, but Auntie Jade is used to me being late. So, not so much of a big deal for me. Hey, I have an idea; how about ditching work altogether today and coming to work with me. I work at the Paper Lantern, do you know the place?" Warren just kept walking on, so he didn't really notice that Damian had stopped, but only for about half a second, but still a noticeable stop if anyone who was watching would notice.

You see, Warren, as everyone knows, works at the Paper Lantern; but Damian works at Shokuryou, a japanese sushi resturant, right across the street from the Paper Lantern. But here's the real kicker; Mr. Kaido and Auntie Jade are like mortal enemies, like when it's closing time and everyone's cleaning up, they'll send either Warren or Damian over to each others resturant, posing as last minute customers, and trash the place. It's also where Damian remebered seeing Warren before, it just took him some time to make the connection; he's a little slow ok.

'The Paper Lantern. That's where I've seen him before.' Damian thought getting back to his original pace. 'He's that guy that is always stacking chairs when Mr. Kaido sends me over to try and screw Auntie Jade's buisness over. God, that man has no shame, but what the hell am I to do about it. I'm just a minimum wage sushi chef. God I need a haircut, and a better job. Maybe I can get a better job if I get my hair cut.'

* * *

While Damian was stuck in his own thoughts, all the way back down to Earth, which is easier to handle than going up to the school, though Damian still didn't notice a single goddamn thing on the way down as well; including Warren saying, "Bye Damian", as he got off.

"Hello, Earth to Damian. We're back on it, so get your damn head out of the clouds." Was what Damian heard when the jolt of the bus hitting the ground shook him out of his thoughts. Turns out it was Lash's cousin who was saying the words. In Damian's opinion, the kid just had diareah of the mouth. "Hey, snap out of it faggot!!!" That got Damian's attention, because there was only one person that called him that, well a few but only one that particually stands out; Aaron Lucas.

"What the hell?!?!" Damian asked angrily, wondering how Aaron had gotten all up in his kool-aid. Then he realized that he must be Lash's cousin.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard, and what the fuck do you want?' Damian asked furiously, glaring death strong enough that it would have put Warren, and satan himself, to shame.

"Well, you see little Vasile, love the last name by the way, but my little cousin here wanted to give you something before we depart." The person, whom Damian was assuming was Lash, said in a smug knowing tone. That probably made some people think that he was very arrogant.

"And what the hell does he want to give..." Damian asked skeptically, but was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his for a brief second. Then a second pair, rougher than the first and stayed just a second or two longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- A New Day & No Draven: Crap

*Friday August 7, 2009- 11:38 am  
-God, a whole week without Draven. I'm really worried, I went to visit him the other day. I.e. Wednsday. The only day I don't have work, but there was no change in his condition, and I don't expect there to be any anytime soon. (sigh) Lea has really been riding my ass since I got home Monday, yelling almost everyday about how I could let that happen; hell I am the responsible one for gods sake. No really this was her rant, maybe not completely right, but you'll get the gist of it.  
'DAMIAN CHRISTOPHER VASILE!!! Why the hell did I get a call from your school saying that Draven is in a catatonic state! You said and promised me that you wouldn't let anything happen to him, or yourself; you said that you'd be careful today,' Lea said dying down towards the end, but Damian knew that she wasn't done just quite yet. 'I mean what were thinking, they sent me a copy of your schedules. I know that ou two don't have a class with each other all day until Gym, but you do share lunch. Was he okay during then, or did you skip. ANSWER ME'  
'The only reason that he is in that state is beacuse we got a second set of powers during 'Save the Citizen' in gym. I'm guessing that his are, almost, the exact opposite of my own, just like our current powers. Because we got our new powers at the same time, I figure that he is seeing the past, and I say the past because I actually saw him in the hospital bed that he now currently occupying(sp??), but I didn't see what he was or is seeing.' Damian replied in a cool voice that de-throned his actual feelings.  
-Well, there you go. Goddamn it. If she wasn't my older sister I would have beat the hell out of her, until she was nothing other than a bloody pulp in the middle of the floor. I don't know how she can curse in front of my sweet little niece, don't ask who the dad is cause well, my sister is basically a whore.  
-My niece is the sweetest little thing, she even has powers, so awesome. I actually didn't know that they had an elementary school for superpowered kids. Of course I should have known that they would considering they have a high school. Also since I know that you're wondering what her powers are; she can control the elements and other things that tie into them, like for fire she can also control room temperature (she alway raises the heat during the summer, god knows why, I prefer the cold) and other heat related things. Water, she can control snow and ice (my personal favorite). Wind, she can control the air currents around herself and fly, or rather float. Earth, self explanitory; actually she can control precious metals, I learned that one the hard way, took me a week to get my earring out, also ruined my favorite necklace. Anyway, that's what she can do. She's also amazing, it's so great.  
-Oh and if you're wondering where I am, I'm sitting in the corner of the bandroom, not working on the solo piece Mr. Echoes assigned to me. I was supposed to work on it all week. But I haven't even looked at it, it's just been sitting on the stand, and I've also talked to Mr. Echoes. I can now serve any detention that I may recieve in here, which is a good thing, cause from what I here, Lash and anyone around him always gets detention.  
-Turns out that Aaron is in all of my classes except for this one, I have no fucking idea how. But oh well, my biggest concern is how the hell he got into the AP level classes. Oh well. Speaking of the bastard, I still don't know what to do about him, or his cousin, Lash. Both, by the way, kissed me. Yea. I said 'eeeeeewwwwww' too, but. I'm really confused about what to do about them. I've so far been able to stay as far away from them as possible, and I'm still not sure why Lash kissed me, but he did say that I was kinda cute monday during detention. But it's still a mystery to me, but it still pisses me off. Great I think I need to meditate again, it's the only thing that calms me down.  
-Shit. I got to go. Mr. Echoes will be coming over soon to hear me play my piece, you know the one that I was supposed to be working on all week; but I didn't want to and either wrote in you about petty things or read. But anyway, it's a simple Paganini Caprice, number 24, I think. It's way too easy and Warren has been staring at me all week. But that's nothing new, he always does that, and Maya just seems to be avoiding me like I'm the fucking the bubonic plague (a.k.a the Black Plague that ravaged Europe during the middle/dark ages). It sort of makes me pissy. I'm mean I think that we made up a little on Monday, so why is she avoiding me. Fuck. Mr. Echoes is done listening to the contra-bassoonist's piece. I think his name is Logan, the bassoonist, not the bassoon. Whatever. Anyway. I really have to go now. Bye. 11:58 am*

* * *

"I hope you're ready to play your piece for me Mr. Vasile; considering you haven't done anything all period, or week for that matter, except sit there and write or read." Mr. Echoes stated in an arrogant, all-knowing tone, walking up to Damian.

'Hope you can shut the fuck up...' Damian thought harshly, picking up his R13. He began to play the piece, which is about 5 minutes long, and played it to perfection from beginning to end, without missing a single note or articulation. Now when he was finished, Damian started to put up his R13, but he just had to look up, and when he did he saw everyone in class standing around him in utter awe. Instead of snapping them all out of their stupors, he just continued to put away his clarinet, and walked around the group that didn't even notice him move. A little over dramatic, considering that he wasn't even playing anymore.

Outside the ring of people, Damian finally noticed that all but two people were in the group, still standing there, what the hell is wrong with those fuckers. The only people that weren't in the damn group were, of course, Maya and Warren. Damian wasn't really expecting Maya to stick around, but seeing that Warren wasn't there as well, he felt a little twinge in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what for either, all he knew was that it was really strange, but he decided to, for some odd reason or another, lable the twinge. Damian decided to lable it Guilt, he didn't know what for, but it was there and real. But before he could contemplate more about it; in walked aaron and Lash, looking all high and fucking mighty, with just a bit of a flair of arrogance.

* * *

"Nice haircut Damian. You look a hell of a lot better with short hair, it suits you better than it being as long as a girls. Though you're so skinny that you actually can pull it off, but you aren't that skinny, just a bit of muscle. Maybe because you used to do gymnastics, but I guess that's over now isn't it." Aaron said, in a lame attempt to create small talk. "So, do you want to eat lunch with me and Lash?"

"And why would I do that? With you two no less." Damian replied, walking past them. Just to have them follow him down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Or as Damian likes to call it, the Stage. A place where everyone gets critized just for walking in the door, every day. It doesn't even matter about what day it is, or even who you are; but what do you expect, it's high school after all.

"Because we know that youhave no friends at this school, except for maybe Maya, but she seems to be avoiding you. Then there's the people Draven made friends with on Monday, but you probably don't know them, considering that they are kinda preppy, but they are friends with Warren.

"And why should I give a damn?" Damian replied, getting out his old crappy Samsung Mp3, he refused to give into peer pressure and get an Ipod, but his Mp3 was better, it actually has more storage than the stupid Ipod touch. Turning it on he switched it to his latest music binge 'Rent', his favorite song started playing right off the back, 'The Tango Maureen'. Just when the song was about to get good, and Aaron was about to spill more annoying crap out of his mouth an announcement came on over the intercom, basically saying that Principal Powers wanted Damian in her office, now. Instead of waiting for Aaron to start spilling garbage out of his mouth Damian just simply walked away.

* * *

The whole time walking down the hall towards the office, with music blaring in his ears his music, now currently on 'La Vie Boheme'. Damian didn't notice Warren following about ten feet behind him, along with Maya behind him, also followed my Aaron and Lash; of course people were still rushing to lunch. I mean really, it's just nasty cafeteria food, it's probably the MSG that got them hooked. Damian really did wonder what Principal Powers wanted to talk to him about, he figured it was something about Draven, our the fact that he still hadn't used his powers, even though he's been in 'Save the Citizen' all week, probably because she ordered Coach 'Loud Mouth' to make him participate until he used his powers; yeah, not going to happen. Really, look where those powers landed Draven, definitely don't want that to happen, It's bad enough that it happened to him.

* * *

"Do you know why I asked you here Mr. Vasile?" Principal Powers asked, waiting for Damian to sit in one of the two seats directly on the other side of her desk from where she was.

"I'm going to assume it's about either my constant refusal to use my powers, or something good about Draven; that may or may not make me happy." Damian deadpanned, not even looking in Principal Powers direction. Putting his Mp3 back in his Panic! At the Disco bag, and taking a seat in a corner chair.

"Well, you're mistaken; because what I have called you here for as to do with your homelife. Like the fact that everytime I call your house I either get your sister, or, whom I am assuming is a small girl that gives the phone to your sister. I want to know where your parents are, and why they never answer the phone, or never around when I call." Principal Powers started cockily, but slowly got serious, in a not so subtle manner.

"Oh, I see now; I figured that ya'll would know that, but I guess not. Excuse me for a second." Damian said, glancing at the door, then getting up and opening it. "You all might as well hear this too, although Maya knows the story anyway, but whatever," he said, ushering the five that followed him into Principal Powers office. Who just stared at Damian, with displeasure. But what did he care; he didn't.

"Why did you let them in, when could have as easily told them to leave?" Powers asked with pure curiosity. Which strangely, no one noticed really, for the full extent maybe, but not on Damian, he felt the full force of the emotion, in its purist state; confusion and all. Actually that's how Damian knew that they were outside of the door, from Maya's shock to Aaron's own curiosity; he didn't think anything of it though, like it was completely natural.

"So anyway, where was I, oh yes, I was about to tell you a story. Ok it was a few years ago when I was fifteen." Damian said, setting up a slight background for his story. Sitting in the chair directly across from Principal Powers. "So I was at my gym, not a regular workout gym, but a gymnastics gym. We were having our annual meet, where the coach chooses the eight best in the gym to go to nationals; four boys and four girls. It was halfway through the first day; Maya here was on uneven bars, and I was on beam; calm down Maya, you don't have to be so on edge, unless you want to tell the story." Damian sneered, not even looking at Maya, and also getting a strange look from Powers. "I was about to dismount when an explosion destroyed the ceiling over the spectator stands, where everyones parents were sitting, I fell off the beam, and unfortunately they all died as soon as the rubble hit the stands. Also, before anyone of the gymnasts could do anything, the rest of the ceiling concaved into the gym, trapping most of the gymnasts, including me. One particular piece of the ceiling broke my ankle, another knocked me out a minute later. When I came to, I was lying in a hospital bed with Draven asleep in the chair across the room, and Lea's head resting on the foot of my bed, an hour later, I was told that both my parents had died. I also learned that the person that caused the explosion was... Why are you so fucking nervous Maya, I mean really, I'm pretty damn sure that something happened to you too in this occurance; mainly considering you disappeared for a month after." Damian scolded, turning to see Maya totally horrified. Then just turning back around after giving another deadly death glare, making Maya more afraid.

"Mr. Vasile, I would thank you if you would stop scaring Ms. Reid. Also if you would stop using profanities; now please continue with your story." Powers admonished.

"Fine, anyway. The person that caused the explosion and the death of everyone's parents and a few of my fellow gymnasts, was a villian, named, Baron Battle."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- True Emotions

"The person was a villian named, Baron Battle." Damian finished, leaving the story at that and gave a gaze to Powers that told her that she should not ask any questions about it, lest she face some sort of consequence, and she heeded to the silent warning.

As soon as Damian finished his story, he looked around the room and everyone, but Aaron had a strange look on their faces. He thought it was entirely strange, really what the fuck is with everyone and giving him strange looks today. Before he had anymore time to think about it, there was the sound of a chair scratching across a linoleum floor. God, everyone hates that sound, it's worse than nails on a chalkboard, but just cause it happens more often. Anyway, everyone turned to see where the sound came from, only to see a black boot slip through the door, turns out it was Warren.

'Where the hell is he going, and why the hell was he afraid. Oh well, if the ass wants to be moody let him. Well, there goes Maya too. Damn.' Damian thought watching a black combat boot slip through the door, followed by a petit girl in a black floral skirt, a plain white blouse, covered by a small red jacket, with four inch stilettos completing the outfit. He turned at the sound of Principal Powers voice, noticing for the first time today that she was wearing a plain beige skirt suit, gross.

"Boys, if you would please leave, Mr. Vasile and I have other pressing matters to talk about," Principal Powers instructed looking towards Aaron and Lash; the only two left in the room from the group that Damian had let in. Who both just nodded toward her, stole a glance at Damian, and left without a word or argument.

* * *

"Your base powers have been manifesting themselves, giving you other powers that connect with them, I think it's mostly because of your base power going unused for such an enlongated amount of time." Principal Powers stated rather, no completely, bluntly. Reverting into her cold bitch from hell mode, as so dubbed by Damian.

"What?" was Damian's well thought out and semi-coherent answer. Though it came out so quietly that it was hard to hear, even to a kid with super hearing.

"Well, it certainly explains your precognitive, and empathic powers. Don't ask how I know, I've been around supers long enough to tell powers just by sight." Powers replied a little indignantly, seeing the slight estranged look on Damian's face. "I'm assuming that's how you knew they were outside of the door, by their emotions. But I'm guessing that it's a bit deeper than that, like you're used to being followed constantly."

"You would actually be correct in assuming that, by at leat the two you sent out, the others that ran out have been actually avoiding me. But what am I telling you this for, it's not like you really need to know all the petty little things that happen in a high school, filled with unbelievable amounts of testosterone and estrogen, and super powers, but oh wait you do, you're the Principal after all."

"I think our talk is finished, go get some lunch, you look malnourished." was Powers only reply to Damian's obvious statement. Also referring to the fact that Damian was actually skinnier than her, which one would believe the fact that he was malnourished, but was not. The only real reason that he looked skinnier than her was the fact that Damian had on skin-tight neon green, plaid skinny jeans with a pair of sky blue converse, and a slightly loose, black and white, striped long sleeve that covered his hands, with the shirt covered by his usual white hoodie with the green hood, and a Panic! At the Disco beanie covering his now blue streaked hair; but no one knew it was streaked, because he hadn't taken the beanie off all day.

"Fine," Damian responded getting up and gathering his Panic! bag, but stopped short by Powers phone ringing. So he just stood and surreptitiously listened in to the conversation, well not so surreptitiously, well not at all, but Powers didn't seem to care. After a couple of minutes of listening, and not hearing about anything of interest, Powers finished with a shrug and a 'Thank You' and hung up. Damian was about to leave after that but, was stopped by Powers.

"Damian, will you please wait a moment." Principal Powers said rather speculatively. Wanting just a bit to see Damian's reaction to her news, especially since it's so very lucrative to him at the current moment, and she knew that not even he could have seen it coming.

"You seem rather, speculative, relieved, and elated. That's a rather strange set of emotions, even considering you." Damian said, sitting back down to listen to what Powers wanted to say this time. "Now, what is it that you wanted to say."

"Oh," Powers replied, slightly taken aback from Damian's tenacity. "I just wanted to tell you that Draven has woken up, but they will be keeping him another week for obervation." Powers just slightly gaped at the stoic face that Damian was displaying, not much different than the indignant one from before she told him the information about Draven.

They would have stayed like that for the rest of the day, but Powers had other matters to attend to, as well as finding a situation where Damian would have to use his powers. But before she could break the silence herself, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, an the start of Damian's AP Mad Science class.

"Get to class, Mr. Vasile. Better yet, I'll escort you myself, cause you seem to want to run off and skip your classes, again. Oh, and now that I remember, hand over your cigarettes and lighter; I've been meaning to take them all week, but you never seem to be in class." Powers said standing and walking around her desk. Watching Damian get up with a new disgruntled look, and taking out his cigarettes and lighter; though it really didn't matter, there was only three cigarettes left, the lighter was empty, and he had like thirty more of everything at home.

Powers left her office with Damian exactly five feet behind, so as to make it look like he not being escorted, or following her. Just trying to walk to class, without anything going on, but people were looking at him and gawking terribly.

'Damn those four. They went to the Stage, and now everyone probably knows. I still don't understand how it's such a bad thing. Fuck.' Damain thought turosely, still walking his predetermined five feet behind Principal Powers.

* * *

Damian stopped not ten feet from the door to his AP Mad Science class, his usual brown eyes changing to a soft grass green. What he saw was strange, what was strange about it was that there was nothing, just darkness, but then a small spark in the darkness turning to a small fire. The fire growng, creating shapes, but they were all indistinguishable. The images made no sense, but they had to mean something; until Damian saw himself in the fire, burning.

Damain suddenly snapped out of his vision, the overwhelming fire shoving him out, but then everything went black once again, but this time he knew that it wasn't a vision. With that Damian blacked out, and fell to the ground, with everyone watching.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Darkness

'It's dark, where the hell am I anyway, and how the fuck did I get here. It's certainly not an actual place, that's for damn sure. But it seems so surreal, that maybe I made it a real place in my mind, or I'm just going fucking crazy. Actually I'm just going fucking crazy. Fuck My Life!' Suddenly the darkness evaporated into light, which was rather blinding. It blinded Damian for a few minutes, until his eyes adjusted to the blinding vibrant visage.  
Then he felt like he was floating, and the landscape started changing again to a small place, about the only place that Damian truly felt alone and to his own personal thoughts, a library. It was filled with thousands of books, ones that he had read, including little childrens books; and others that he wish that he could read; hey it is filled with EVERY book he had ever read, including a few manuals and schematics. Hey he's a smart kid, what can I say.

The library was an exact replica of the one he had fashioned from the spare room in his house; his parents old room, after the incident of course; it was tiny but it felt perfect. But Damian just didn't get one thing; why the hell he was here, and how the fuck he had gotten there in the first place. But instead of getting an answer, he was set back down on the now tangible floor and so he started roaming the room and pulling random books off the shelves around the room. Then putting them back; until he came to this huge book that was extremely different than the others in the room, it was large, that's one thing, but what was the strangest part yet, was the spine. The spine was very intricate, it was very flourished and had his initials on the very top, DCV. It was all very strange, when Damian opened the book; after taking a seat in the single armchair in the corner in the room.

The inexplicit book was more of an encyclopedia, of Damian's life. According to the list of contents, it was broken down by year, then if anything remarkable or devastating had happened, they had their own chapters. But, that also means that the story he had told earlier that day, had it's own chapter, all to itself.

'Shit. I was hoping that this would tell me something pertainent, I guess not. I just wish that I knew how I got to this place. Wait a minute, what's this?' Damian stopped long enough to glance at the bottom of the list, and notice that the last chapter was entitled: "Unwritten". 'What the hell is that supposed to mean, hold on, could it mean that that chapter is linked with my precognition? Maybe, but maybe not; guess it wouldn't hurt to try'  
Damian decided to check and flipped to the first page of that chapter, and started reading.

Just as Damian thought, there was nothing that could even remotely help him in this book; but instead of just closing the book, like he should have, there was only one page left in the book, and all the pages were at least filled with something, some even had pictures.

But when he turned to the last page, the page caught on fire, big surprise. The fire engulfed the book, along with the room when Damian dropped it in surprise. The fire had almost swallowed him as well, if it hadn't already burned through the floor below him. Currently Damian was just falling through an infinite black space, an epoc of darkness. Which just consumed him, soon Damian got used to it, and sort of fell asleep, just floating there, while the last few embers of the books and library burned above him, falling in a sort of epicurious snow.

* * *

"Damian... Damian... Wake Up..."

'What the hell?' Damian though waking up to find himself still floating in the infinite darkness. But now there was a voice, but he couldn't place it for the life of him, though it was extremely familiar. Even though staying in this floating in darkness state may very well be about his life. But he really couldn't do anything about it, not a single damn thing.

"Damian... Please, wake up..."

"Please... You can't just stay this way forever... You need to wake up"

'Great, another voice. As if I wasn't having enough trouble pinning the first one to a person.

"Wake up Vasile, if you don't, I just don't know what I'll do."

"Shut the hell up Lucas, you being totally bipolar is not helping one damn bit."

'Ah. Now I know who the first voice is, it's Draven, he actually is awake, Yay. But from what he said, the third is most likely Aaron, joy. What the hell is he doing here. But wait, who does the second voice belong to, clearly a girls voice, but that could be one of three people; Lea, Charon, or Maya. But I just can't tell who it is specifically, my mind doesn't even feel like it's even attached to my body. But actually, I don't even feel like I'm attached to my body period'

"Get the hell out already Aaron, I don't even know why the fuck you're here in the first place!" Draven screamed, most likely about ready to kill Aaron.

"Draven. Watch your language in front of your niece. Charon is very impressionable, for heaven's sakes, she's only two. That is a very tender age for a young impressionable child."

'Oh, it's Lea, and she brought Charon too. God, she is such a hypocrit, she yells at Draven for cursing in front of Charon, but she does it daily herself'  
Slam!

'Sounds like Aaron left, at least I hope that it was him that left'

"Good he's finally gone; are you going to wake up now Damian, or are you still going to remain comatose?" Draven asked speculatively.

"I'm sorry Ms. Vasile, but visiting hours are over; and Draven you have to be getting back to your room." Some random nurse said, somewhere in the room.

"Ok, we'll be going in a minute," Lea said to the nurse. "We'll be back tomorrow Draven, make sure nothing else happens to Damian. Got it."

"Ok, I'll definitely make sure nothing happens; but it's not my fault he's in here." Draven responded, knowing full well that Lea blamed him for Damian being in the state that he is in now.

"You'll have to leave now too, Mr. Peace and Ms. Reid" The nurse said again.

'Warren? What the hell? I didn't know that they were here. But now I'm pissed, why the fuck are they here in the first place, I thought they were still avoiding me. Damn, they are so fucking bipolar, they need to despartely make up their fucking minds. I should get some more rest, for some reason I got tired listening to everybody's bickering. I'm going to chalk this up to mental exhaustion; great, now I'm really crazy, I'm talking to myself. Oh, well, nothing to do about it. Damn I'm tired. Goodnight wherever I am.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Visiting Hours

"Come on Warren, why are we here anyway, it's not like we really know him. You've been here everyday after school, until you go to work. Really, why?" Some unknown voice complained, in a very whiny tone that was slowly wearing on everyones nerves.

"Because Will; Warren probably feels guilty about why this kid is in the hospital. Who is he anyway Warren?" A girl again unknown asked.

"Well I don't like him, he looks as thogh he'll kill any one of us without a second thought; he's a villian for sure." Will said with a bit of angst and trepidation.

'Damn all these people, I am here you know. What the hell, villian, really; I have as good a chance of being a villian as the fucking universe blowing up. They just need to observe better. Stupid dumbasses; stupid fucks need to shut the hell up. I was enjoying a nice nap, or the closest I can get to a nap. I still feel like I'm not attached to my body.' Damian thought sadistically.

"Damian Vasile, will never be a villian." Warren said softly, sighing softly.

"What?" Will and the girl asked simutaneously.

"His name is Damian, Layla, and he will never be a villian, Will." Warren answered again.

"Ok then; but Will is right, not about the villian thing, but we do need to go. It's only a week until Halloween, and all the best costumes go first; so we need to get to the store today, other wise we'll be royaly screwed." The girl, Layla, said worriedly.

'Wait, it's almost Halloween??? How long have I been here, last time I checked; which was before I got here, wherever I am; it was only the beginning of August. How the hell has so much time passed without my noticing. Grrr, this is infuriating. I really need to find a way to get out of this state'

"Ma'am I just have one question. Why is he strapped strapped to the bed?" Warren asked, most likely to a nurse that was in the room.

"Because Mr. Peace, when we came to check his condition earlier this morning, which hadn't changed, we found him floating near the ceiling. So we restrained him for his own safety and, unnecissarly (sp?), our own convienence in making it easier to provide healthcare. We're sorry, we were just worried that something might happen." The random nurse said explaining and apologizing about the straps.

"Ok, thank you. Layla, Will we can go now." Warren said, with the sounds of a chair lightly scratching against a linoleum floor.

* * *

"I really wish you would wake up already Damian, it's really boring now without you at school. Maya blames me for everything, but I even know that you wouldn't blame me, you know that I didn't do anything totally threatening." Aaron said sitting in the chair next to Damian's bed.

'He's right I actually wouldn't blame him, unfortunately I'm actually getting used to him being near me, without me having any hostility toward him. Strange, even for me.' Damian thought rather calmly.

"You know I think that this is the only time I can tell you why I did all that stuff before any of us ever started that damn school, it should fall out of the sky. Haha, that would certainly be a sight to see." Aaron started, sighing, holding his head in his hands. "I guess I should tell you; I was just putting up a front in front of the other jocks, I find them extremely annoying actually. I only had to keep my status, it was the principle of the thing, I really do kind of hate them, but not completely. They were kind of my first friends, but I actually do like you. Not all of the times I asked you out or harassed you were fake, even if they seemed like it; if you don't know I'm trying to be sincere, but I'm pretty sure it's not working."

'You think; it's strange. I actually believe him, he's actually not lying; even if he is nervous, which is a normal sign of lying'

"I'm sorry that I had to be so mean to you, I was just being selfish; and all that peer pressure crap. You were always so smart, and cute too."

'Wait, were? What am I dead, I certainly don't think so'

"Hey, I was the one that said he was cute, so don't go stealing my ideas Aaron." Someone else in the room said contradicting Aaron's words.

"Maybe at school, but I've known him longer than you Lash, so shut up."

'God, these two bicker like a fucking married couple, hehe. This just made things just a bit more fun, I can cause some major fighting between them; Jesus I'm a bitch.'

* * *

"You really should wake up Damian. Actually don't the stuff written in here is actually a really good read; I mean wow it's hilarious, and you really do need to let that day go, we were seven for gods sake." Draven said in mocking tone, trying to get Damian to wake up; by any means possible.

'What the hell is he talking about... Wait a minute. He didn't, he's not. He better pray that I don't get feeling back in my body any time soon. I just recently got the feeling back in my legs, which kind of is a bad thing, my ankle is killing me.' Damian thought angrily as a shot of horrible, pulsating pain went through his right leg.

"God not even reading your notebook is enough to get you to wake up, then again, you are a very cynical person; you probably have like three of these, all saying different things to throw me off."

'Smart, but I hope he doesn't find the real one; actually I have about ten, one for a few different occasions. Hopefully he didn't find the real one, which has every little detail'

"You know, I didn't even know that you hated Aaron to such an extent; I know that you hated him, but not as much as you have in your notebook. You really hate him calling you gay, which is ironic considering that you're half gay."

"I don't completely hate him, and just because I am doesn't mean that he has to point it out everytime he sees me. Also, me being Bi has nothing to do with it, you and Lea are the only people that know anyway." Damian said, feeling his mind finally return to his body, giving him complete control again. Granted it felt weird, considering he'd been out for about 3 months.

"Good to see that you're finally awake, you realize it's been 3 months. Oh, and good news for you, your favorite holiday is Saturday; Halloween." Draven said, pretending not to be surprised that Damian woke up, though failing.

"Mr. Vasile, I'm sorry, but you must leave. Now that your brother is awake, we must run tests to check for any signs of brain or psychological(sp?) damage." Another nurse, in a nasty, white skirt and blouse; it's like a hospital threw up all over her; ironic considering it is a hospital.

"Ok, I'll go now; don't get in anymore trouble Damian."

"Wait, Draven. If you ever read my notebook again, I will personally mame(sp?) you; I don't care what Lea says. I would do it now, but I'm strapped to a bed, so consider yourself lucky."

Draven just left, quietly laughing to himself and his brothers accusations.

* * *

"Good news Mr. Vasile; you'll be able to return to school tomorrow. Though you probably won't find that a good thing. But you have to have someone get you, otherwise you can't leave. Because they have to sign the release form." The doctor said, looking up from the clipboard in his hand.

"Ok, so what happened to my phone, I'll call my sister." Damian said getting his clothes out of the closet in the corner of the hospital room. "And the way you say 'release form' makes it sound like I was in prison. Which will never happen, in case you talked to that Will kid."

"Sorry if you feel that way, but you don't have to be rude, and I have no idea who you're talking about." The doctor said incredulously. Damian had now gotten a good look at him, and he only seemed to be a little over 20 years old; a little young to be a doctor, but what can you expect. "Your phone should be with your stuff as well." He finished noticing Damian pull a black rectangle with a silver strip running, horizontally, across it.

"Good, because he is a little snot, in my opinion, and thank you." Damian said looking away, dialing a number. One that he has known by heart, ever since that damnable incident. Lea's number, she didn't live with them anymore, but he always forwarded the house phone to her's when Draven and him weren't at home; thus Principal Powers always getting his sister.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Morning Escapades

*Monday October 26, 2009- 3:50 a.m.  
-really could not sleep, you should see what Draven wrote in you, it's really weird, and annoying; he wrote in you should kill him. but I won't, because of what he wrote, I'm going to write it again verbatim, cause nothing can really be paraphrased without losing something.  
-Damian, I'm sure that you will want to kill me when you read this, but I don't care, I really needed to know what was going on in the week that I was out; frankly I was appauled when I saw that you had only written one entry about the whole week, it's quite sad, considering how much I see you write. Well I don't want to use too much of your paper, so I'll stop writing soon. I really hope you're not too mad about this, but I just needed to know. Oh, and don't worry, I'll kick Aaron's ass for you if he tries anything, or if you just want me to; that includes Warren as well.  
-Nice to see that he cares, I just hope that he didn't read anything else other than the past few weeks that I last wrote, and nothing before that; otherwise I will have to kill him, crap someone's coming. Can't see how, considering it's 4 in the morning. Anyway, I'll be back. 4:28 am*

"Who's out there?" Damian asked quietly, but still loud enough for anyone in the hall to hear; while stashing away his notebook in the huge bookcase that covers one whole wall in the room.

Damian stopped and took a look around his room, nothing much had changed from a few months ago. There was still a basket of dirty and clean clothes hanging out of the closet. The few assorted trees that were growing on the windowsill. Hopefully they were watered. The practically dead tv in the corner just collecting dust, because Damian is almost never home to watch it, he's always at work everyday, then doing chores on his only day off. Next is the only dresser with the small mirror hanging on the wall over the top. Finally landing on all of his drawings hung on the bare spaces of the wall, many abstract, but a few carefully drawn, but still messy, portraits. Then to the bed, a single mattress sitting on the floor. It's been that way since Draven decided to be stupid and jump on the bed, inevitably breaking the frame and sending a bunch of fucking wood through the bottom mattress. Damian really didn't think that it was majorly important to buy another bed frame, so he just sat the top mattress on the floor. Finally landing back on the, filled to the brim, bookcase. The bookcase was filled with every genre of book and some music books for every instrument, including some scores for symphonies.

After taking one last glance around his room, Damian went back to finding out what that noise in the hall was, and to kill whoever it was that was snooping around in his house so fucking goddamn early in the morning.

* * *

Going to his door Damian heard more walking somewhere in the house, they weren't anywhere near his door so he opened it; silently thanking every higher being that when he was doing chores that he oiled all the annoying squeaky doors. Once outside the sounds were louder, they were coming from downstairs.

'Damn, the stairs squeak like hell. That's just fucking perfect.' Damian thought with a groan.  
All the while still more rummaging noises came from down stairs. Slowly, and with trepidation, Damian slowly went down the stairs, that thankfully only when it did squeak it sounded like natural, considering cold wood does that sort of thing. When he was at the bottom of the stairs the noise was coming from the kitchen, he went over to the swinging door and peeked inside. What he saw was crazy, something that he had never seen before.

'What the hell???' Damian thought in surprise, peeking inside the swinging kitchen door. 'Never thought I would see the day.'

* * *

When Damian looked inside the kitchen, Draven was loading the dishwasher. It was something he had never done before, and it looked like he was struggling greatly. It was quite humorous, Draven had never done this in his life and now he was doing it; because, who knows?

"You know it's easier to put the bowls and plates in first, then figure where the pots are supposed to be; think of it as a game of tetris." Damian said leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, I'm not used to doing this, and I thought you were asleep?" Draven replied, giving up on putting a frying pan on the bottom rack. "You really should be getting some more rest, we go to school in like 3 hours. I'm sure you need the rest anyway."

"So, I woke up long ago; besides it looks like you need my help, before you break another cup." Damain said, motioning toward the pile of broken glass beside the sink. "Why are you doing the dishes this early, and why in general? You've never done them before."

"Well, you always do them, and I never do anything, so I guess I was trying to be nice and do them for you; give you a break, you know?" Draven replied sheepishly.

"Well, thanks for the effort, but we only have so many dishes, so here, move over. Damian shoved Draven over and completely rearranged the dishwasher. Once that was done he helped Draven clean up the broken glass before either of them get a huge mother fucking gash in their feet. When all the glass was picked up and in the garbage, they decided to try and go back to sleep.

* * *

CRASH!

'What the hell is it now???' Damian thought, sitting straight up in his bed from the sound.

Getting up from the bed, from a mysterious sound, for the second time this morning. He stood and stretched for a couple seconds before making his way, as silently as he could, to his cracked door. Once in the hall there was more rummaging downstairs. Down stairs a random person had broken through the kitchen window, and was currently climbing off the counter.

The figure was slowly climbing down from the counter, but misjudged the width and fell of the edge onto their ass.

"Oww, mother fucker!" The intruder cursed under their breath, looking at their hand.

In the dim light Damian could tell that there was a piece of glass protruding from their hand.

'Guess that we missed some glass, but here that seems like it's a good thing.' Damian thought with a smirk, watching the intruder try to pull the glass out of their hand trying not to rip their skin off or scream bloody fucking murder, or both. 'Oh, well, guess it's time to stop them, before they do more harm to themselves. Or break anything in here, cause I'm certainly not going to clean it up'

Before being able to do anything, Damian saw that the person was floating in the air, and seemed to be going backwards in time to where the glass wasn't in their hand to begin with. No congnitive thoughts could be attained before the intruder climbed back off the counter, without falling this time, and stood near the sink looking around the somewhat small kitchen.

"Wow, I guess that they can take care of themselves; Damian really didn't fall completely apart after all." The unknown intruder, but not for long, whispered to themselves in the darkness of the kitchen, like they could see everything in the dark.

"Who are you, and why did you break into my house?" Damian asked, walking casually into the kitchen and turning on the lights. Then taking a seat at the round kitchen table, that seats four. "Now, even if you don't answer my questions I have one that I would like to know above the others; why are you here, there's nothing for you. So, why?" Damian asked, glaring at the intruder.

"Well, you're right I won't answer your first question, but I will answer the second and third. So if you really must know, I broke into your house looking for something, but I will not tell you what. I will aslo tell you, that it does pertain to your wellbeing, but I won't say how." A feminine voice explained for behind a black ski mask.

'Black ski mask, typical. People need to be more creative.' Damian thought rolling his bored brown eyes. "Ok, I actually did expect you not to elaborate about the why's, but I just wanted to know. You really should leave now, Maya." Damian finished with a smug look, and a smirk.

A look of shock and surprise noticable in the intruders sapphire blue eyes.

"How did you know?" Maya asked, pulling the black ski mask off her head and shoving it into the pocket of her baggy black pants.

"It was simple, I saw you use your powers to get that glass out of your hand without hurting yourself further and screaming bloody murder. Why don't you sit and we can sort this out better, than you standing there looking like and idiot." Damian said, explaining his knowing of her identity.

"Ok, that explains that. But since you knew it was me, I guess I'll tell you specifically what I'm looking for. Though I'm sure that you would just let me walk out the door with only a slap on the back of my hand if I wanted to leave. Anyway, I was going to look through you notebook, because I only recently heard gossip that Aaron and Lash both kissed you. Is it true?"

"Why does everyone want to read my notebook, damn." Damian muttered under his breath. "Whatever, you're a day late and a dollar short. That happened about a week before I passed out for over about three months. You're way late, but anyway, yes 'tis true. Both kissed me, but I didn't do anything about it, and still haven't."

"Wow, I guess gossip doesn't move as fast as it used to, but anyway. You're an idiot, you should have killed them instantly."

"Should, but I was in a daze, because it was the day that Draven got caught in whatever the hell it was, I certainly have no idea."

"Who knows, but the sun is starting to peek over the tree's I think I should get home now, we need to get ready for school. Don't forget to wake up Draven, I think he might sleep the whole day if you let him." Maya said walking toward the front door.

"Hey, come back here and fix the window." But it was too late, Maya was already out the door. "Damn it, bitch, leave my kitchen window broke."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- A Typical Morning

"Draven, wake up or we'll be late." Damian yelled, pounding on Draven's bedroom door. The response was an inarticulate grumble, but he knew that Draven was getting up anyway. He knew that he should start breakfast, otherwise neither of them would eat, but decided on a shower first. With Damian went back to his room to grab his towel first then head to the bathroom that he and Draven share. Though most would find it stupid to share a bathroom when you live in a two story, three bedroom, two bath house; but it's just easier to share one bathroom, less cleaning.

Later after his shower Damian went back to his room to get dressed, standing in front of his closet, in his damnable boxers that Draven decided to buy him for St. Patricks day as a goddamn joke, it's not even a damn gift giving holiday. Though they were comfortable, despite the saying "Kiss me I'm Irish" printed on the ass. He just had a feeling to wear green today, and they are comfortable. So going on the notion that he wanted to wear green today, Damian grabbed a pair of straight legs that have a light green seam, and his large green converse shirt. Grabbing a pair of socks and his colored airwalks Damian left his room and went down to make breakfast.

* * *

'Why the hell does he always have to wake me up so damn early,' Draven mentally complained, then looked over toward his glowing LED clock to see what time it was. 'Damn, ok maybe his not so early wake up call wasn't so unprecedented.'

After angrily arguing with himself Draven decided to get out of bed and pull some clothes out of his dresser and closet, then take a shower. After his freezing shower, because Damian decided to use up all the hot water, he got out and got dressed in a simple pair of red boxers, some light wash blue jeans, and his favorite black 30 Seconds to Mars band shirt.

Draven headed downstairs to find Damian drinking a cup of coffee, as usual.

* * *

"You always have to have your caffine in the morning don't you, Damian?" Draven asked rhetorically. Looking bored, though he hated watching Damian drink the crap like heroin, yet he hated coffee.

"Yeah I do, otherwise I'd have a worse disposition than usual at school, or anyplace where socialization is nessecary, especially in the morning."  
Damian replied, condesending.

"You really should try to be more social."

"Yes, but then people would just start asking me if I want to do shit with them after school and then I couldn't do my job, and we would then have to give up the house and move in with Lea. I'm sorry, she may be our older sister, and I love or niece to death, but I just can't live with them."

"You're so cynical Damian. Can you ever find a good thing about having friends, or are you always so pessimistic about the thought of having some?"

"Pessimism, I don't even know why you ask. Let's go bus is going to be here in a couple minutes."

"You know, we should ditch today, that should be fun; and it would give you more time to recuperate, you did just wake up yesterday. Also, you didn't sleep half the night."

"How about this, no. Besides you underestimate me I was walking only a day after I broke my ankle; also I we did ditch I'd make you help me clean, and I'm sure that you don't want to do that. Oh and grab a cereal bar, you haven't eaten yet."

"Yes, dad..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- True Intentions

Walking through the halls again with Draven beside him acting as the over-protective older brother, to which Damian just rolled his eyes in an obvious manner at him. Damian heard several 'welcome backs' from some of the students. He found it very strange considering that he doesn't know anyone here, besides a few, then he noticed that they were the kids that had gathered around him in the band room a few months ago. Draven finally broke off from Damian's side when he had reached his first class, fortunately he didn't know that Damian shared the class with Warren and Aaron, who knows what he would have done then.

"Well, well, well... Looks who's back. We really missed you while you were gone." Warren said in a sarky(sp?) tone, bemused at his own willfullness.

"Don't you mean 'you' missed me?" Damian replied curtly, taking his seat next to Warren, which was a most insufferable place to sit.

"Now don't be that way. But since you could tell that I was lying, and trust me I lie a lot, so I'm very good at it, that you can fairly well control your empathic powers. Now tell me, will you ever be using your other powers freely, without Powers forcing you? Also, are you doing anything this Halloween?"

Damian glanced incredulously at Warren before answering. "Okay, the powers, you will see my decision in Gym, and about Halloween, I should hit you for, but frankly I don't feel like wasting my energy. Now leave me alone." He finished, pulling 'The Historian' out of his bag; he was only about 100 pages from the end and if he went uninterrupted then he could finish it by the end of the period. And that is how he stayed, uninterrupted for the rest of the period. Unfortunately getting a hard glare from his Hero History teacher, but he didn't care it was a good book.

* * *

Now in his English class, Damian had crossed another book off his reading list, the teacher, Mrs. Normandy, had given the class a free day. Damian believed that she did it in an attempt to let Damian do the work that he had missed; the class was allowed to leave the room, perfect for Damian, so he went to the library. He had almost forgotten that Aaron was in that, and everyone of his classes, until he about ran into Damian trying to push open the library door, running after him.

"Damian, must you always try to ditch people?" Aaron said leaning down and panting from the exertion of runnig after Damian.

"Yes, especially ones that cause, or at least try, to cause extreme emotional harm to me. You're on the list in case you were wondering. Now come on, I have something to talk to you about in the library," Damian said watching Aaron's face turn from gasping for breath to astonishment. "Why do you think that I left, I knew that you would follow, so I led you to one place that I can talk to you privately. Also if you have your phone please text Lash and tell him to come to the library I want to talk with you both, and I'm sure that he's off somewhere ditching class."

"Wow, I'm the one with the power of compulsion, but you're manipulative within your own rights, impressive." Aaron said finally accepting the information that Damian had supplied him with.

"I'm not trying to impress you, I just want you to do what I ask, and talk with you, now please, get your cousin over here." Damian stated curtly before walking into the Library.

* * *

"About time you got here Lash. Do you know how incredibly awkward it is to have Damian stare at a book for five minutes, not acknowledge anything, and only blink twice, it's really creepy." Aaron said with relief as Lash walked over to the table Damian and Aaron were currently seated at.

"Sorry, I had to escape Professor Medulla, he was lecturing me about something or another, I wasn't paying attention." Lash said taking the seat beside Aaron which was also on the other side of the table from Damian.

"Okay, we can go over casual conversation later, right now I have to talk to you two." Damian stated looking partly up from the book he was reading, 'City of Bones' by Cassandra Clare. "Now, do either of you know why I brought you both here?"

"No, but I'm going to guess that it has something to do with what we did to you a few months back, on the bus; do you remember?" Lash said coyly, leaning on the table and resting his head on his hands. "Or did you block that out?"

"You are correct for the most part, the other was when I was in the hospital." Damian smirked upon seeing Aaron's horrified expression.

"Wait, you were asleep, you don't know what I said do you?" Aaron said leaning over the table, hope in his eyes but hardly masking the horror.

"Maybe, but I was completely aware of what was going on in that hospital room, unfortunately for you, or not." Damian said, also leaning over the table to look Aaron straight in the eye.

"Wow, impressive, I've never seen anyone make Aaron back down, though normally he uses his compulsion and they back off because he makes them. Are you using your compulsion Aaron?" Lash stated watching Aaron back down from the hard stare he was recieving from Damian.

"Yes, it's strange, you're the first person that has ever been unaffected by my control, Damian. Did you know that along with compulsion that I am also a telepath? It's the ability to read minds. Actually to have compulsion work the strongest the person the user is trying to bend must already have the notion in their head, thus the telepathy. Compulsion only enhances that urge to do whatever it is the user want the subject to do." Aaron said slightly shakily, unnerved by Damian's defiance to his compulsion.

"Thanks for the little lesson, but I already knew all of that so you just wasted your breath." Damian said, more arrogantly than he intended.

"Anyway, enough small talk and glaring we still need to talk."

"Well, before that little Vasile, lunch. We've been in here for the last few periods, and then we can return and talk. But for now, I'm hungry." Lash stated, standing up and heading to the door. "Well, are you two coming or are you going to sit there, cause Speed is back and he'll get your lunches for you, and eat them too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The 'Stage' in a New Light

"Ugh, 'The Stage'; god I hate this place." Damian said as he, Aaron and Lash walked into the cafeteria, Damian in front, Aaron and Lash trailing behind, causing them to form a triangle. Like a supervillian with their minions trailing behind, beside each other.

"The Stage? What the hell is that?" Aaron asked, ignoring all the stares from the students as they walked into the cafeteria.

"I'll tell you later, right now I really don't want to be here," Damian stopped a second in time to see Draven's food fall out of his gaping mouth and see the bit of fury flash in his eyes. To which Damian just laughed at until Draven decided to get up and walk over, more like stalk, angry as hell.

Soon after reaching Damian, Draven grabbed his brother and tried dragging him the other way. Tried being the operative word. By now, the whole cafeteria had stopped whatever they were doing, and started staring at the spectacle before them.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing Damian!" Draven hissed angrily in Damian's ear, giving up on dragging him away after a few feet, just out of hearing distance.

"I'm going to eat lunch, why else would a person be in a cafeteria?" Damian snidely remark, causing Draven to get even angrier.

"No that; I mean, what are you doing with those two, their villians in this school."

"And I should care why? It's not like anything bad will happen."

"Maybe, but Will doesn't like them, he's my friend, and neither do I."

"Well I don't like Will; and your opinion on them, it's fine. My favorite old teacher did say we did things oppositely, so there you go. Do you remember him, he taught us both."

"Yes, and like I told you before I think he was crazy, you may not see him that way, but he did get shipped off to a mental institute in the middle of class, in a straight jacket for god's sakes."

"Maybe, but you have to admit, he was right." Damain finished walking away from Draven and over to the table that Aaron and Lash had moved to in the middle of the little spat. Well he tried to but the black aura that was his twin's power wrapped around his waist and pulled him slightly back.

"Really Draven, this is overkill, even for you." Damian sighed. He created the white aura of his own powers and flicked his hand toward the middle of the black line that connected him and Draven. A wave of white aura flew from Damian's hand and severed the line, which soon evaporated to nothing. "What did you really think that I didn't have some control over my powers?" Seeing the shocked looks of Draven and several other people, who moved back as soon as powers got invloved.

After that Damian went back to walking over to Aaron's table, leaving a dumbfounded Draven, and assorted others in his wake, but he stopped  
short again and looked towards Warren's table; which had the annoying Captain America reject at it. "Hey, Warren, do you have your answer about my powers now?" He walked off after that and took a seat at Aaron's table. But not before seeing the glare from the Captain America reject, but smiled slightly when Warren elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

"Wow, didn't even know that you even knew how to use you powers though I'm sure Principal Powers got wind of you and your twin's spectacle and didn't like it one bit. I suspect that she'll do something about it, though considering you finally used your powers. She might be a bit lenient, to you at least." Lash said as Damian took the seat next to Aaron.

"Like I care, but it did feel good to use my powers, finally. Like something I was missing finally pieced into place." Damian replied softly, lying his head down on the cool white table. No one bothered him as he sat there, quietly thinking of what the hell might happen the rest of the day, and how he was going to talk to Aaron and Lash, along with the reason that they kissed him.

* * *

It was all peaceful in the cafeteria, or at least as peaceful as a high school cafeteria can get. Damian caught wind of a few rumors, mostly ironic ones about how he's a villian and his brothers a hero, but he has white, the 'good' power, and his brother had black the 'bad' power. He thought it was funny when Lash told him, he even laughed a bit about it for a little while, softly though. But still earned a glance from Aaron, Lash, and Speed. Now Speed was rather 'chunky', but his powers were obviously all in the name; and now Damian knew what Lash meant when he said that Speed would get their lunches and eat them too.

Lunch was finally over, nothing else happened, except for Damian explaining why he first called the cafeteria 'The Stage'. Damian could tell that the other students were disappointed about nothing more happening. 'Stupid narsaccistic(sp?) people. Only looking for a good fight, never once enjoying the peace of the moment. Ironic, most will be fighting for the very peace they want to fill with fighting. Huh, always itching for a good fight, but they all wish that it won't happen to them, dumb fucks.' Damian thought, standing up at the tone of the annoying school bell, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

When walking out of the cafeteria with Lash, Aaron, and Speed; Damian realized something. He was the schools newest villian. He just had to smirk at that. After that he just walked off to his AP Mad Science class. No doubt to have more crap piled onto him, but hey that crap was actualy very easy; not like it's quantum mechanics, okay it is, but it's still easy. Today was actually quite exciting, maybe being a villian will be fun.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Save the Citizen: Round 2- Tournament

*Monday October 26, 2009- 2:47 p.m.  
-Sitting here in gym, skipped the last two classes, I don't think I'll ever attend those. I only showed up to them for a week, and that was when Draven was gone, even then I didn't pay attention; plus I don't have any parents for them to call about it. Though I really shouldn't talk like that about not having any parents, that's a bad thing, especially since apparently I've had these powers all my life. I now know that I could have done something, so I feel bad about that.  
-Anyway. I really shouldn't be writing right now, because Aaron is trying to find a way to get down here, and Draven is trying to read over my shoulder, thank god I write so small. Also Draven ambushed me when I walked in and dragged me to sit with him, oh and bonus, he introduced me to all his friends like I actually cared. Well here's who they are, though I don't really care. Good for creating a list of people and powers for documentation, for future use. Oh, and Maya is no where in sight, in fact I haven't seen her all day, so much for seeing her later ths morning. Sigh. Anyway, Draven's annoying friends.  
~Will Stronghold: Captain America reject, powers: super strength and flight, school golden-boy  
~Layla Williams: flower child, powers: plant manipulation, Will Stronghold's childhood friend and girlfriend  
~Magenta (whatever the hell her last name is): prep personality-goth chick, powers: shapeshifting (into a guinea pig), Zack's girlfriend  
~Zack (glowing kid): prep-poser, powers: glows (like a glow worm), Magenta's boyfriend  
~Ethan (nerd kid): nerd, powers: melts (like a popsicle), that's about it  
~Warren Peace: I already know him but it's good for documentation; goth-leave me the hell alone, power: fire manipulation, that's it; oh; and openly gay  
~Note: Warren being openly gay, could be used for future manipulation, god I'm so evil, I should have been a villian long, long ago, it's too perfect. I don't have to have compulsion to be manipulative, I can do that easily enough without, I just have to get a basis of people, wait I'll explain all this later when I have more time. So this is the end of my side note on Warren, long ain't it. It though so, you agree.  
-Well that's about it, so yea, my brother is friends with a bunch of losers, crap we're about to start something; maybe I can sneak off while the loud-mouthed asshole is talking. -Oh, I'll tell you about what I talked about with Aaron and Lash later, after this and work. Damn I write fast, and small, so hardly anyone had time to read this over my shoulder, good thin my brother's not a speed reader, actually I haven't seen him read a book unless it was for a class. It's sad my brother's illiterate(sp?), I know I'll teach him to read, not. He's on his own for that venture. Sorry, rambling, bye for now, I guess. 2:59 p.m.*

* * *

"Now, as you know all may know," Coach Boomer started, watching Damian slowly move up the bleachers away from the hated group, but didn't stop talking. "We have about once a month a save the citizen tournament, but we haven't had an even amount of students to have one yet this year; you can thank the Vasile twins for that." Damian heard this, from his new spot next to Aaron, and glared.

"Get on with it already," Aaron shouted, making sure Draven didn't notice Damian up here, otherwise he be dragged off, again.

"Fine, now that we have enough people this will be the first tournament this year for your class, and a few of your other teachers, and Principal Powers will be observing. Now listen for your pairings; it will be one-on-one combat the hero has to pin the villian for 10 seconds, or until they resign." Coach Boomer shouted, hitting a switch and the plastic-fiberglass panels that are used for STC (Save the Citizen, I don't feel like spelling it all out. I'm lazy.) rose from the floor and then more than normal came up as well and split the gym into four different sections.

"Joy, this ought to be good; a bunch of fighting." Damian mumbled under his breath, hanging his head. Ignoring the angry look in Draven's eyes when he saw Damian sitting next to Aaron.

"I'm sure you can take anyone that ass puts you against. You may have only started using your powers today, but you have great control over them. So I doubt it'll matter if you fight or not, I know you can kick ass without the use of your powers. Your hot gymnast body is proof of that." Aaron whispered into Damian's ear, effectively earning a slight pinking of Damian's cheeks; and a good slap up-side the head for him from Damian.

"Talk like that again and I'll chop off your dick." Damian half whispered, half growled.

"Harsh, you need to calm down I was only fooling around but you know that it's true. Oh, the loud mouth is about to call the first four pairs. Let's listen."

* * *

"Ok, in arena one to the far left will be: Lucas and Peace. Arena two, to the left of arena one will be: black (note that I'm using power colors, no racism intended) Vasile and Stronghold." Coach Boomer called, naming random people.

"Wow, he must really hate everyone doesn't he, I'm surprised that he hasn't called me yet." Damian mumbled before to Aaron before he left to fight Warren.

"Maybe, but I have to fight the hothead who has a crush on you while you're mine." Aaron said sadly before leaving. "I'm sure that he's going to kill me to try and impress you."

"Maybe, and you're MINE by the way, don't get that confused." Damian said in agreement and warning.

"Arena three will be: Williams and Reid; and finally arena four will be: Legasy (last name for the ice girl. How is it that no one knows her name? Anyway.) and white (once again: power colors, no racism) Vasile. Now that the first round competators(sp?) are chosen, SUIT UP!"

* * *

After getting suited up in the ridiculus body armor, which some of the girls 'modified' and now the one in the girls lockers make all of them look extremely scandalous. The boys however, all that's been done to them is the arms have been ripped off half of them.

'Damn, how hard is it to find some armor that still have their damn sleeves?' Damian thought angrily looking for an armor suit, with sleeves, on the rack. Every other guy that had been called was already gone save Warren (of course) and Aaron (also of course). "Try looking in the back, not many people use those, but I can't guarantee that they'll smell too good, but they do have sleeves." Aaron commented, hearing Damian's mental gripeing(sp?)

"Found one, finally." Damian said to himself pulling a white one from the back. "Ironic color, but what the hell?" Then pulling it on over his clothes and walking out of the locker room behind Warren, who didn't say a thing the entire time, just gave weird looks about a weird one-sided conversation about the body armor, with Aaron behind both of them.

* * *

"Okay weaklings; here are the villians, in order as I called the pairs: Peace, Stronghold, Reid, and white Vasile, that hasn't been to school in three months. Heroes you will have five minutes to pin your villian for 10 seconds or until they conciede(sp?). Also, since I have been getting complaints from the other classes of cheating, we're going to do this one at a time, so I'm actually going to remove the separating barriers to give more space.  
Got it, or do you want to make me repeat myself?" Coach Boomer ranted for like five minutes.

"Yes, Coach Boomer." Everyone said lazily, like thay didn't care in the least, and they didn't.

"Good first up, Peace and Lucas. Now get in there you two." Coach Boomer ordered. "The rest of you, go sit down on the bleachers in your pairs and wait."

* * *

"Okay you know the rules, now; FIGHT!?!?!" Coach Boomer, sonic-boomed into the stadium at Warren and Aaron.

"You're going down Lucas, and I was in the library when you were talking with Damian, so I know everything. I didn't even know that you two knew each other before Sky High, though it should have been obvious." Warren said in a causal voice, walking towards Aaron, igniting his arms with fire.

"Oh, so you were eavesdropping that's nice for a hothead like you." Aaron replied backing up slightly, getting ready for Warren's attack, which he already knew (remember, telepathy-mind reading). "That and you are a bookworm so it's obvious that you'd be in the library, but you didn't have to listen to our conversation." Aaron continued, sidling(moving to the side, it was a vocab word, don't judge me, I just realized that it may not be spelled right, sorry) to the left to avoid the fireballs being thrown at him. Eventually ending up in a corner, trapped. For a telepath, he should have known that was Warren's plan all along, don't you think?

"Maybe, but I do have somewhat of a reputation to protect, people still expect me to be a villian, though why, I have no idea anymore." Warren replied, pushing Aaron farther into the corner.

"Well, you should really stop, Damian finds you quite annoying." Aaron said venomously, slipping out of the corner he was being pushed into.

"Oh, and how would you know that, neither of you have known me long, and you two only started hanging out today. So I doubt that you guys spend your time gossiping about me."

"Stop!" Aaron commanded, and Warren did so, the fire on his arms snuffing out. Aaron went over once the flames were out and punched Warren so hard that his nose started bleeding and he fell to he floor, but he didn't make a sound or fight back. Just laid there, unmoving.

"Winner, Lucas!" Coach Boomer shouted. "Next up; black Vasile and Stronghold."

"Stand up." Aaron ordered, and Warren did so. "Now go to the nurses office to get your nose fixed." With that, Warren left as told and didn't come back.

* * *

"Black (still no racism intended) Vasile and Stronghold, in the arena, NOW." Coach Boomer ordered from his seat on the tall tennis judge podium; Aaron just had to smirk at that (remember he does or rather did play tennis). Also watching Aaron take a seat next to Damian, who was glaring at Irena Legasy (the full name of ice girl in my story, and from my twisted imagination, don't like it you say? get over it), who in turn was glaring right back. "White (still NO racism) Vasile stop that unless you and Legasy want to go next." Both looked away immediatly, but in a huff and as soon as Boomer looked away, turned back and glared daggers.

"Why are you two glaring at each other?" Aaron asked, leaning over to Damian as to not let Irena hear. Lest she start glaring at him too; he glares are as cold as her powers.  
"I'll tell you later," Damian mentally told Aaron, so he could keep concentrating on glaring.

* * *

"Okay, next fight; black Vasile versus Stronghold. Go!" Caoch Boomer screamed, for the millionth time today; his screaming was starting to get extremely old.

As the screaming echoed off the walls, horribly at that. Both Draven and Will practically flew at each other, Will literally did. Both doing some weird things, both flipping everywhere, well mostly Will, no talking, only fighting. The fight would have been entertaining if Draven hadn't trapped Will in his black aura in the first three seconds. So Will was at Draven's mercy, currently he was being slammed into the floor, but not hard enough to cause major damage, just enough to hurt a little, with gasping from Layla every other hit. This went on for about four minutes before Coach Boomer called it, announcing Draven as the winner. It went on so long probably because Boomer is a sadistic bastard, with nothing better to do.

So far all the hero's have been winning. Things were pretty boring, for now, the tournament was halfway over, there was only time enought for five more fights. Which includes a second round for the four winners and a final round, boring.

Damian could almost see the winner, but they all planned on winning so there were multiple futures. The future is based on peoples decisions, and since everyone has decided that they're going to win, there were multiple futures that all came to the same conclusion, just with a different winner.  
Thus only the 'could almost' see the winner.

* * *

"Next match; Williams and Reid, get down here." Coach Boomer said, sounding bored, not wanting to scream anymore.

"You look like you're about to win? You might want to rethink that flower child." Maya said smugly, grinning, looking completely stupid doing so, but she didn't give a damn.

"You're so mean Maya, you know that I'll win anyway." Layla said a little too confidently, almost arrogant. "Plus I don't like to be real enemies with anyone, I also may not use my powers, so I might just want to forfeit(sp?) the match. Though it is part of my grade, but I've---"

"Oh, shut up flower child, you talk too much." Maya interrupted, annoyed at Layla's rambling.

"Fine, you asked for it." Layla said angrily, summoning vines out of the floor and ordered them to shoot themselves at Maya. (Just think of the move 'vine whip' from Pokemon, that's what I think the representation of it is)

The vines would have worked on anyother person, but Maya used her powers and caused the plant vines to decay, rot, and fall to the floor. To which Layla just scoffed, and Maya just smirked and froze time around Layla, leaving her frozen there like statue, for the last 4 minutes of the round.  
Which finally ended when the first buzzer of the tournament sounded, scaring half the class, and finally signaling the match that everyone had been waiting for. Especially Principal Powers, who was now standing next to Coach Boomer, probably wanting to watch the match up close.

"First villian to win, come on heroes, you don't want them to take over the world, do you?" Boomer said perking up a bit at the first villian win, however uneventful it was. "White Vasile, Legasy, down here; NOW!?!" Coach Boomer screamed for the first time in ten minutes, it's actually the longest that he has ever gone without doing so; no surprise.

* * *

"Come on, we don't have all day you two. Plus there's time left after your battle to have the rest of the tournament, only if you; HURRY UP!" Boomer yelled obnoxiously.

"Yea, yea, keep your shorts on you loudmouth." Was Damian's simple reply, while he was slowly walking down the bleachers toward the arena. Irena had already made it to the arena and was waiting with a bored expression on her face, like she could have cared less.

"What did you say Vasile?" Venom spewing from each word.

"Nothing Coach Boomer." Like nothing had happened.

Finally down to the arena, Damian just stood there as well with the same posture and expression as Irena, waiting for Boomer to start the match.

Though neither looked as if they'd even move when boomer shouted, the loudest he'd been all day.

"Heroes and Villians Ready? BATTLE!" Coach Boomer shouted in a voice that made to whole gym shake and a bit of rubble fall from the ceiling.

Just as thought, neither moved until Principal Powers cleared her throat, both competitors(sp?) groaned and took some sort stances, no one knew what the hell they were going to do. After standing there in their stances for like two minutes and some shouts of 'boring' from the students Damian relaxed, and started to walk off to sit on the random bus bench near the edge of the arena. Only to be stopped by being knocked down by a blunt ice shard hitting the back of his left knee. Sucessfully earning a scream of 'finally' from the same student that shouted boring earlier. Damian froze, he had no clue as to why he didn't feel it before, but Irena was seething for some reason; along with shooting very sharp icy projectiles at him. Instead of trying to get impaled, Damain made a white barrier between him and the projectiles (okay, I should have said this before, but if you want a comparity[sp?] of Draven and Damian's powers, think Raven from Teen Titans, that's what it's based on.) effectively blocking all of them, but the some of the points were getting stuck in the barrier.

The white barrier was about to break and the students were all on the edge of their seats. Damian shot a wave, like the same as in the cafeteria, at Irena, making her stop and move out of the way. Also earning a couple of cheers from the student body. But as soon as Irena had moved out of the way a wave of ice was quickly crawling along the floor as to which Damian executed a back-hand spring to get away but it just followed, until it caught his foot and stuck him to the floor. Irena caught his other foot as well, stood up from her crouching position, and was walking over to a struggling Damian, trying to get his feet free from the ice.

"So how does it feel to be frozen Vasile?" Irena spat venomously, leaning down to whisper in Damian's ear. "Think you can dump me and get off scot free, huh Draven?" That was the name that caused Damian to start laughing, but it sounded like an evil laugh, appropriate for the occasion. "What are you laughing about you bastard?"

"Simple bitch," Irena was taken aback by Damian's tenacity to call her that. "I'm not Draven; I'm Damian, so you suck at telling twins apart from each other."

Irena gasped, "Twins?"

"Yea, you need glasses." With that Damian shot another wave of his white aura at Irena sending her flying into one of the polyerathane(sp?) walls.  
Where she fell to the floor, unconsience(sp?); just as the buzzer sounded the end of the match.

"Winner: Villian!" Was all coach Boomer said, shock clear on his and Pricnipal Powers faces. "Williams, get down here and take Legasy to Nurse  
Specs." That was all he said, letting Damian cut his feet out of the ice the rest of the period, typical that no one would help him; not even Draven.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, this is basically a filler chapter, but it does elaborate about the plot a bit; don't complain that there is not actually a plot, because there is, you probably can't see it. Like it or not I'm still writing get over it, go ahead and flame I know y'all want to, and I don't care I'll ignore them.**

* * *

Chapter 18- Irena

"Hey Dame," Aaron said sitting down next to Damian, who was completely enraptured in his book, 'Songs for the Missing' by Stewart O' Nan.

"You know I hate it when you call me that Aaron," Damian sighed, putting his book away, and getting a peck on the cheek. "You need to stop doing  
that, it's very strenuous."

"How in the hell is it strenuous for me to give you little pecks?"

"Easy, it's annoying to me and everyone stares, you should know better than anyone that I don't like to be singled out; it brings too much suspicion."

"That's bad how? Are you hiding something that you aren't telling me and you don't want people to know? 'Cause you should know that I'd be able to tell if anyone was thinking about you, especially the way I think about you."

"Ummm... I don't know how to respond to that, and besides maybe I am hiding stuff, you'll never know; also I do know that you'd tell me, and I'm not elaborating on anything else." Damian huffed slightly and slumped down as much as he could with the stupid bus seatbelt strapped across chest.

"Umm... Excuse me, but can I talk to you for a moment?" A girls voice asked timidly from beside Damian, across the aisle.

"Hmmm... Oh it's you, Irena, right?" Damian asked with no spite, just mild confusion. "If this is about earlier, it's fine. I would have done the same thing, well not exactly, but close. Draven can be an ass at many times of the day."

"Well that's good to hear, you're nicer to me than your brother, I really did think you were him, 'cause I just saw you; really you're the first twins I've had trouble separating. You don't normally ride this bus, so why are you on this one?" Irena yammered, starting to soften up a bit from her earlier tensed apperance.

"I have to be at work early, so I couldn't go home first; Mr. Kaido will kill me if I'm late again. Also," Damian started turning to face Aaron. "Stop staring before I smack that glare off your face, she did nothing, and probably won't do anything unless you stop," Damian scolded, instantly making Aaron huff and turn to gaze out the window.

"Wait, did you say Kaido, like the guy that runs that japanese sushi resturant across from the chinese resturant across the street?" Irena burst, eyes going slightly frantic.

"Yes, I work for him at Shokuryou, what's so important about that," Damian asked, jumping in his seat a bit when the bus jolted on the ground.

"Nothing really, I just didn't think anyone but him worked there, I love the place, but I can only go on Sundays and Wednesdays; I wish I could go more often, but hey what am I going to do?"

"That's weird, cause I actually never work those days, I'm the only other person that works there actually, so it's a pretty boring job. Except for maybe when we start to close for the night."

"Why's that?"

"Well, cause Mr. Kaido sends me to mess up the Paper Lantern, they stay open an hour later than us, but what he doesn't know is that I actually get dinner there. I actually believe that he and Auntie Jade, the woman who runs the Paper Lantern, are lovers, or something more than just a petty resturant war."

"Wow, ummm, well this is my stop, maybe I'll see you one of these days at Shokuryou, or we could just hang out in school; well, bye," Irena said shyly, getting up from her seat and jogging off the bus.

* * *

"I don't like her," Aaron grumbled against the window. "I also don't like the way she thinks about you, it's too determined, she has a plan involving you, and not in a good way."

"You only don't like her, cause she was flirting with me," Damian chided, leaning back in the seat.

"True but she does have something planned; how do you expect me to react when some girl is flirting with my boyfriend," Aaron said, wrapping an arm around Damian's waist.

"Like a normal human being, not someone bent on killing everyone who looks at me," Damian relaxed into Aaron's shoulder.

"You realize that we have to wait 'til the last stop until we get to Shokuryou, right? Your bus actually drops right in front of the place; so why would you ride my bus, when on here it's the last stop?"

"Two reasons, one, I wanted to see what the hell was Irena's problem; two, I planned it."

"Why would you... Nevermind, I get it now. Shut up, you're a bastard." Damian just laughed.

* * *

"You late," was what was called when Damian walked into the back room of Shokuryou grabbing the ugly little waist apron. "And no giving boyfriend free food."

"I tried to make him go home, but there was this girl-- I don't even know why I'm telling you this," Damian replied, trying to defend himself, but  
failing.

"Someone come earlier looking for you, boy, had red streak in hair, I told him that you no here and to never return," Mr. Kaido remarked, slightly agitated, but not angry.

"Why did you tell him not to come back?" Damian asked, turning on the faucet, turning on the scalding water to wash his hands.

"Because he come from Paper Lantern," was the only thing said before Mr. Kaido slipped through the door back out into the small, hole-in-the-wall resturant.

That was all the explanation Damian needed, it was Warren, so he finished washing his hands and went back into the throng of costumers that had shown up when they saw that he arrived. Mr. Kaido always says that things pick up when Damian gets to work, apparently they like his sushi alot; even if it is a hole-in-the-wall resturant, they make enough money to afford grade A ingredients; unlike The Paper Lantern, but they still have good food.

* * *

"Damn this place is fucking packed," Aaron commented, watching Damian sit down across from him in the already cramped booth. "It seems like all these people came when you showed up, what's with that."

"Yeah, it's always like this when I show up, apparently all this started, when I started working here; well according to Mr. Kaido anyway. Don't read too much into it, I don't see any reason to," Damian said, answering Aaron's unspoken question.

"Yeah, okay," Aaron started, "Well I was thinking about what Irena could be planning involving you, and I think that she wants to get with you for some reason--"

"She wants to make Draven jealous," Damian interrupted Aaron's train of thought.

"What?" Was the reply the obvious statement.

"During our staring contest earlier, her eyes showed anger, but there was also yearning; but remember, she did think I was Draven," Damian stated, seeing Aaron start to seeth. He thought it was quite funny. "So Irena probably wants him back, I have no problem with it, and I might actually help her. But I'm sure you have a different opinion. Plus I don't believe Draven will question it, because he doesn't know does he," Damian said the last part lowly, causing Aaron to blush.

Aaron was going to say something, but Damian leaned over the table and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. Which was answered by a few cat calls from the women in the resturant that knew Damian. Along with shouts of 'Go Damian, kiss that bitch' and 'Damn, look at them suck face'; the women that come to Shokuryou are pretty obscene, and it doesn't help that they serve top rate beer starting at four, every day. It's tedious with all these people, patrons and drunks alike.

"Damn," was Aaron's breathless reply when Damian released his lips.

"Well, break's over. Now go home, we're getting packed and you just sit there staring at me, really it just throws me off," Damian said, getting up and walking to the back room; getting another set of cat calls and wolf whistles.

Aaron can only watch his boyfriend walk through the massive crowd, most raunchy women. After he sees Damian go through the door, Aaron gets up and leaves; tonight was the best for him, he got to see a day in the life of Damian; despite how emo people think he is, he's full of happy little energies.

* * *

"You bring boyfriend more often," Kaido retorted when Damain walked in the back.

"What," Damian had no idea what the old man meant by that.

"Bring boyfriend more often; do that again, make women customers come often."

"You're a perverted old man."

Kaido laughed, but in a goodhearted way, because it as true, the women would show up just to see Damian and Aaron make out. It was funny, it was really too true; the women were raunchy.


End file.
